


猎手

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 补档，渣浪吞了太多，整篇放在这里





	1. 猎手

神拳痕——

第一次

第一次，光被打的趴在地上，连抬头望向对方的力气都没有。她挣扎的撑起身体，怎样努力都够不到刺剑，只能看见对手的足尖伴随着金属的铿锵声向她逼近。

月色照在她浅色的头发上，掩映着白色鳞片，反射着珍珠般的光晕。

“哦？”芝诺斯突然被这光晕吸引了，“这个脑袋会是个不错的收藏品。”

瞄准了蛮族英雄的后颈，血红的妖刀测量下最佳距离。

空气中传来金属断裂的声音。

伊修加德——

“英雄阁下现在在福尔唐伯爵的宅邸养伤。”在露琪亚不带感情的禀报下，艾默里克握紧拳头。他看到了劳班寄来的书信，作为两国盟友，那位阿拉米格猛牛的书信带了过多的私人色彩。劳班在信中写到：“英雄阁下身体并无大碍，信心备受打击，想必是她第一次如此惨败。”

“英雄阁下，艾默里克阁下在门外恭候。”

自从光之战士离开伊修加德，他们已经一年多没见。此时趴在窗边的少女，与离开时的意气风发的身影重叠在一起。少女在窗子上呼出的哈气上乱画着什么，听见她进来，转过头微微一笑。整个人都沐浴在正午的阳光下，是太阳照耀着她？还是她本人就在发光？人们都把光当做英雄崇拜，却忽视了她被造物主亲吻过的脸庞。这一笑，让艾默里克把准备好的言语全都忘记了。像个木偶一样走到他的身边，不知道该说什么，也忘记行他优雅的贵族礼仪，只是痴痴凝视着她疲惫的双眼。

“莉瑟和阿莉塞强烈要求我养伤一段日子再去多玛，我唯一想到的就是伊修加德。晒够了阿拉米格毒辣的阳光，这里的雪真让人感到舒适。”她腼腆的一笑：“能够见到你真好。”

“我一直为您祈祷，祈祷战争女神早日让我们再次见面。”

艾默里克这才注意到光的头不自然的低着，宽大的病号服衬的龙娘更为小只。曾经飘逸的长发，现在以一种古怪的形态变得长短参差。

！！！

他伸出手，掀起光后颈的碎发。果然，一道整整齐齐的切口，横在她的后颈。粉红色的凸起的伤疤，宛如一条丑陋的蛇趴在她光洁的肌肤上。

“这个……”艾默里克如坠冰窖，作为一位骑士，一位战士，他知道这意味着怎样的耻辱。

枭首，被人打翻在地无力反抗。

“很丢人吧……”光的笑容比哭还难看：“被人斩首。只是被剑气擦到，要不是芝诺斯的刀突然断了，现在我已经回归母水晶了，一定是海德林让它断的。看来光之加护还是有用啊，哈哈！”

“别笑了！”艾默里克跪在地上，抓住她的膝盖：“对不起……我没有保护你……”我没能像他一样保护你。

“你真傻！我的存在就是为了保护你们。”光真的咯咯笑起来，艾默里克感觉脸上一紧，原来是光的双手扯住他的脸颊。这次笑的像从前一样，眼睛弯弯眯起。“艾默里克好高啊，跪在地上跟坐着的我一样高。”

“也没有那么高吧？我现在才到你的眉毛。”他挺直腰板，伸手比划着，她离他那么近，近的像水中月。

“真羡慕长得高的……低头看人的感觉真好。”光松开了他的脸颊，揉揉低的酸痛的脖子。手被另一只大手覆盖，扑来而来的是灼热的男性气息。

“骑士会向心中的淑女跪地效忠。”

突如其来的拥抱弄傻了光，她睁大眼，看见的是总骑长胸前华丽的蓝色衣料。过了一会，才闷闷的回了一句：“我又不是贵族淑女。”

这样的拥抱让光整个人瘫软，大脑放空。他们的关系什么时候变得这么亲密了？拥抱以后会怎样？


	2. Chapter 2

妈的！

又输了！

比起上次被砍头，这次光只是跪在地上。她忍不住苦笑，自己貌似进步了一点点？？夕雾倒在一边不知死活，她觉得自己这次是真的死定了。不死她的脖子也禁不住第二次刀，这次海德林还会让他的刀断掉吗？

她仰起头瞪向芝诺斯，短发扎的她眼睛好痛。

就在芝诺斯准备结果她的时候，头盔上的角居然断了。

一定是海德林让它断的，如果等光之战至再次被砍脑袋后断就GAME OVER了。

芝诺斯饶有兴致的摘下头盔，鎏金般的长发散落在面庞两侧。

光战愣了，她一直以为芝诺斯头盔下的脸应该跟头盔差不多，头生犄角青面獠牙三只眼睛。没想到竟然不输给她在艾欧泽亚各国见过的美男子。容色端妍，目如幽井。

有点帅……冷静，光，你可是差点被这个杀人魔头杀过两次。

“哦？我记得你，上次在神拳痕的蛮族？”芝诺斯其实一直记得她，毕竟在他征战之年，能在他手下撑住不死的屈指可数。他无聊的时候，总会想起从前那些耐打耐砍的对手，并且希望那群人能复活让他多砍几次。

芝诺斯朱红色的唇边，勾起魅惑的微笑。“短短数日，你变强了。”留她一命，猎物养肥了再杀才更有意思。收刀，转身，免得别人看见他笑到咧开的嘴角以至于吓死。

在多玛和太阳神草原的这段日子，光之战士每天都会梦见那个红色的巨大身影。

梦里的芝诺斯摘下面具，对她近乎勾引的微笑，然后一刀砍掉她的头。她的头被他抱在怀里，看着自己的身躯跪在不远处。每天梦见没有头的自己在草原上跑，完全的噩梦。

第三章——

阿拉米格的王宫内，此刻应该是芝诺斯有生之年心情最好的一刻。蛮族英雄每一次在他身上留下的血痕，都让他的血液在沸腾。每一次打击，都让他心脏亢奋到停跳。她所给与的每一次疼痛，都让他痛快到想要流泪。

一直求败求死的他，在被第一次打翻在地时突然有种活着原来是种好事的想法。

毕竟，死了就再也没有这种无上的享受。

芝诺斯突然爆出夸张的大笑，笑的跌坐在地上，连刀都拿不稳。

莉瑟看着光战：“他被你打傻了？”

光举着刺剑呆愣在原地：“没啊，我没打他的头。”

就在他们愣神的时候，王宫外传来震天的喊杀声。加雷马魔导装甲的引擎声震耳欲聋，整个王宫都被天上的飞艇的阴影覆盖住了。

芝诺斯扶着腰站起来，擦掉眼角笑出的泪水：“外面有加雷马两个军团来接应我，你们走不掉了。”他看了眼差点冲上来的莉瑟：“劫持我走掉？你觉得你们有本事活捉我？如果我走不出去，这座王宫就会顷刻间被炸成平地。谁也走不了。”

这是实话，以外面的情形，最好的情形就是她俩逃脱，哪怕同归于尽他们都做不到。多犹豫一秒，她们逃生的机都会更加渺茫。

芝诺斯坐在台阶上，蛮族英雄开挂打人真的很痛，他现在只想找个地方靠着：“算啦！”他指了下莉瑟：“你走吧。”然后又对光颔首：“你一会再走，我有话对你说”

莉瑟：“我不会留下她一个！要走一起走！”

芝诺斯正色道：“我虽杀人如麻，但是作为一国太子不会言而无信。我说会让光一会回去，你只需要回到你们约好的地方等她回去。”

看到莉瑟消失在视野中，光剑指芝诺斯：“你是想谈？还是想打？”

“今天不打了，你很棒，打人很疼。”芝诺斯累的耷拉下肩膀，拍拍身边的台阶：“过来坐着，我们好好聊聊。”看着僵硬的光，不耐烦的又说：“快点，叫你过来就过来。”

光僵硬的走过去，僵硬的坐在离芝诺斯一把长刀的距离，僵硬的转过身看着他很好看但让她做噩梦的脸。

芝诺斯侧身看着她，他还是头一次认真的看女人的脸。加雷马人没有艺术，也不懂美。在他们枯燥乏味的人生里，只有战斗和力量，目所能及的都是冰冷的金属与寒冬。柔软的织物衣料，连最贫穷的家庭都能感受到的温暖都改成了冷硬的盔甲。

他戳了下光的脸，软的。

如果光是猫魅族，此刻估计全身的毛都爆炸了。还好她是敖龙，鳞片不会透露情绪，尾巴却直直的立起。

她的眼里是无语欲求的清澈，哪怕是刚刚经历激战，也丝毫没有暴力激烈的情绪。芝诺斯看过太多的欲望与恐惧，这种纯粹的光明吸引了他纯正的邪恶。

“如果你愿意待在我身边，我会从阿拉米格撤军，撤走十二军团的所有人。”他直视难以置信的光：“还可以保证帝国不再染指阿拉米格的领土。太子的话，金口玉言。”

光之战士不善言辞，她一直都是倾听感受思考的那个人。对于别人的要求还是委托，只有点头与摇头。对于芝诺斯这个提议，她的想法跟莉瑟一样，这人一定是被他打傻了。皇帝的傻儿子？“我凭什么相信你？白山堡下令炸死自己人和阿拉米格解放军的也是你！”

“没错，你现在拒绝的话我是会下令炸死外面的所有人。战场每分每秒都在死人，提前一小时做出决策，会让成千上万人远离死亡。给你十天时间考虑。十天后，我会在这个王宫会见艾欧泽亚军事同盟的领导，签署和平协议。他们接不接受不重要，你接受就行了。”

芝诺斯从台阶上站起来，哪怕是只受伤的狮子，巨大的身影也压迫的光喘不过气。多次弑神的她，只要碰见芝诺斯后颈的伤疤就在隐隐作痛。

如果艾欧泽亚评选年度笑话，大概就是“加雷马和平协议”这句话了。

接到谈判国书的各位领导人，都以为是谁的恶作剧。等到司令官，局长，提督和总议长聚集到芙蓉圆桌时，才相信这是真的。

除了一些冠冕堂皇的废话以外，政治家们讨论的焦点就是“加雷马承诺从阿拉米格全境撤军，太子芝诺斯将与各国签订友好协议。唯一的条件是，谈判时需要艾欧泽亚的英雄光之战士在场。”

艾默里克提议:“考虑到加雷马有可能的阴谋，我建议由我和劳班局长去阿拉米格王宫谈判。两位女士，幻术皇和提督坐镇在巴埃萨长城，以免情况有变。”

幻术皇嘉·恩艾·神纳眉头紧蹙：“为什么要光之战士在场？她知道这件事吗？”

劳班：“她从阿拉米格回来后就没怎么说话，我觉得她应该知道这件事。莉瑟说她最后接触的人是芝诺斯。”

艾默里克心里升起不详的预感，芝诺斯？那个击败过光的人。

芝诺斯，如同尼德霍格一般散发出血腥与邪恶的气息。俊美的容颜下是饥饿的野兽，深蓝色的双眼下是深不见底的黑暗。艾默里克对上他目光时，下意识的把手放在苍剑上。

作为一个野兽，当然要有出众的嗅觉。芝诺斯看见了艾默里克眼里压抑的热情，而他欲望的源头就是身旁的光之战士。他的爱好不止是狩猎，掠夺也是狩猎的一种，尤其是从艾默里克这样的强者手中掠夺。

他连客套话都懒得说，看都不看就在国书上面签字，示意手下递过去。

当艾默里克看见国书上最大的一行字时，整个人都在颤抖。

“撤军的条件是光之战士到加雷马做人质，永久不得回到艾欧泽亚。”

“请问阁下，”艾默里克丢下手中的笔：“光之战士做人质什么意思？我们渴望解放阿拉米格，不代表我们会愿意牺牲一位英雄的自由，一位女士的意愿。”

“意愿？”芝诺斯翘起嘴角，对英雄阁下伸出手：“你不愿意可以回去，我绝不为难在座的诸位。”

光战的头低着，变长的头发遮住她的双眼。她站起身，走到芝诺斯的身边，任由芝诺斯抓住她的手。芝诺斯把光的手放在唇边轻吻，欣赏着艾默里克爆发边缘的情绪。劳班隐忍的愤怒更让他愉悦至极“别担心，光之战士作为我的伴侣，将会成为皇室的座上宾。”

啊，他当然喜欢光了。因为光是强者，她的朋友们也都是强者。征服光，也是打败了其他的强者。这种狩猎别有一番风味。他站起身，胳膊搭在光的后背上，对艾默里克和劳班摆摆手：“协议就在那里，你们签不签都可以。我得到我想要的东西，会遵守承诺。”

如果不是芝诺斯在背后推着，光不知道是怎么走出那个房间的。不用超越之力，她也知道艾默里克悲愤无力的心情。整个过程他们都被芝诺斯牵着鼻子走，也许不这么做光也有能力带领他们解放阿拉米格。但是，在这解放的过程中，会有成千上万人死去。也许是几万，或者更多。她一生又能拯救多少人？

做英雄好难……

芝诺斯把她带到一个华丽的房间，对里面恭候的侍女们说：“脱去她身上所有的东西。”

光难以置信的看向他：“你什么意思？”  
芝诺斯饶有兴致的打量着她愤怒的面孔：“我劝你最好配合一下，不然受罪的是她们。”侍女们都是帝国从各地顺民强征来的无辜女孩，听到芝诺斯的话脸色苍白的对光伸出手：“阁下，冒犯了。”

光从没受过这样的侮辱，眼泪在她眼中止不住的打转。

此刻在外面的艾默里克又何尝不是同样的心情！他坐在谈判桌旁呆若木鸡，劳班的心里也不好受。毕竟那是为了艾欧泽亚福祉出生入死过的英雄，而英雄为了他们只身前往虎穴，归途无期。

艾默里克捂住脸，是他用自己的手签了光的卖身契。他出卖了伊修加德的救世主，他憧憬的心上人，他永远都无法原谅自己。

芝诺斯，这个恶魔唤醒了艾默里克心中的黑暗。

光一丝不挂站在冰冷的地板上，从一开始的委屈变成了最后的麻木。侍女们低头站在一旁，只剩下芝诺斯拖着下巴观察着蛮族英雄的身体。很瘦，也很结实。无法想象这样细瘦的四肢，能将他庞大的身躯打的近乎没有还手之力。

光的声音是压抑的愤怒：“看够了没有！”

芝诺斯挥挥手，侍女们给光换上一套黑红相见的帝国式服装：“把她从艾欧泽亚带来的所有东西全部烧掉，以后你就是加雷马人，忘记那边的一切。忘记你的朋友，你的拂晓血盟，还有你外面的那个英俊的骑士。”


	3. 3

太子的荒唐事迹不用半天就传遍了半个海德林。被传召而来的芝诺斯慢慢向父皇的宫殿走去，宫中的诡异气氛让他觉得非常好笑。加雷马皇宫内所有人都战战兢兢，生怕被瓦厉斯的雷霆之怒烧死。

御座上的瓦厉斯目光如炬，风切刀刻般的五官散发着凌驾于芝诺斯的威严：“我叫你找个借口从阿拉米格撤军，你就拿这个去换个蛮族女人？”

芝诺斯垂目颔首：“是蛮族英雄，我觉得折断艾欧泽亚的利剑比灭掉那些反抗者更有意义。”

“还真的是那个蛮族英雄……”瓦厉斯自言自语起来，他眯起眼睛，回忆起那个身形刚到他腰部的女性战士。杀了盖乌斯，端了帝国南方堡，灭了十四军团，还招致多玛沦陷。亲儿子的十二军团也被她灭的七七八八，芝诺斯本人据说也被修理的不轻。帝国里甚至流行着一个说法，光之战士是不可战胜的，不会受伤也不会死。在他知道多玛失陷后，甚至懊悔没有在云海上有兵力优势的时候杀死她。他当时让他们走并不是不想杀她，而是战士的第六感告诉他根本不可能。

用一片荒芜的废弃土地，除掉个心腹大患也是划算的买卖。

瓦厉斯的表情缓和下来，父子间相视一笑。

干得漂亮/我知道。

狼圈养起来就变成了狗，对方还是个女人，瓦厉斯突然想起来似的补了一句：“如果不能驯养就杀掉。当然，你可以娶她。”

？？？

这大概是最让芝诺斯头疼的话。

自从他做了太子，瓦厉斯的行政官就开始物色与太子般配的政治婚姻人选。在很长的一段时间里，芝诺斯的房间里摆满了东洲、北洲、艾欧泽亚所有适婚年龄名门闺秀的照片。甚至还包括了盖乌斯的副手利维亚，利维亚做间谍的姐姐，艾欧泽亚三位女性领导人。他看见乌尔达哈女王照片时，恨不得把行政官第三只眼挖出来。

毕竟拉拉肥的身高跟庞大的加雷马人比起来，大概只够吃个七分饱吧。

“咳咳……父皇，我觉得她现在应该不愿意。”

瓦厉斯仿佛很懂的点头：“对待女人不能用刀剑，需要耐心。”

在如何从情感上征服女人的问题，瓦厉斯无法给儿子任何有价值的建议。芝诺斯身边的人更是一窍不通，这对加雷马人来说是一道送命题。

别小瞧光与芝诺斯每天的日常“练习”，每一场都是毁天灭地级的死斗。哪怕只是被他的刀尖扫到，光也会变成两截。与以前唯一的差别，大概就是她被打倒在地时不用担心芝诺斯补刀。

光的头发被汗水黏在脸上，一缕一缕的。不是每个人在激斗后，都会优雅如她身边的皇子。而优雅本尊此刻握着她的手……

“太刀要这样挥！要用斜锋去擦过对手，不要直接砍，那样会卡在骨头上拔不出来。”太刀界的权威希望光之战士尊重太刀，不要把它当做板斧。

“我不是！我没有！我只是把它当做骑士的剑！”

骑士的剑……

光双眼里的光辉突然短暂的熄灭了，而此时芝诺斯头晕目眩的进入醉以太的状态。他看到光穿着一套厚厚的皮草站在雪地里，手里握着骑士剑，有一个人正像他一样叫她在怎样挥剑。

啊！我的挚友！没想到你挥剑的样子也是如此的耀眼！

飞速流转的时间旋涡里，到处都是一个蓝发骑士温厚的笑脸。他们共乘在黑色陆行鸟上在雪原发出夸张的叫喊。在篝火旁两人盖着同一张毛毡毯子，骑士在背后紧紧的抱住她取暖。

“你看到了什么？”

芝诺斯回神时发现头趴在光的肩窝里，她努力站直撑着他庞大的身躯。他撑起身体，头却依然埋在她的肩窝：“你的过去，一位骑士。”

奥尔什方啊……她突然羡慕起芝诺斯，能用超越之力身临其境的经历从前的画面。光摸着他的头发：“你的超越之力跟身体不协调，发动时会很难受。”

那些画面让芝诺斯觉得奇怪，他一直认为他们一模一样，向前，一路向前，绝不会沉溺在过去：“你是不是也看到了我的过去？”

“嗯。”

光看到了芝诺斯在漫天血雨里蹂躏人命，看到死在他手中的无数冤魂。看到了他们父子间的对话，瓦厉斯出乎他的意料般的是个正常的父亲。她甚至还看到，第一次在神拳痕时，太子纡尊降贵的弯腰带走了她被斩下的头发，在阿拉米格无聊的夜晚摩挲。

她颈窝的味道非香非臭，不是少女的甜香，也不是贵妇们名贵的香水。战士的汗水与费洛蒙，像只晒足了阳光的小动物：“你真好闻。”

加雷马也是过星芒节的，也是皇室成员唯一聚在一起的节日。

芝诺斯收到正式通知函时，上面还特地注明带着弑神者一起去。哦，光之战士在加雷马有个酷炫的称号，弑神者。毕竟他们听过的蛮神名字都有着共同的结局，就是被光拍死。

“弑神者？原来我在你们眼里是这么帅气的人！”

光呆还挺美，完全没看到芝诺斯看着她头疼的面孔。在启程前的一周，光被一群侍女礼仪官裁缝团团包围，皇室礼仪，定做礼服，宛如当年的帝国南方堡激战。

娜娜莫陛下救我……此刻光之战士唯一能祈祷的对象就是乌尔达哈的小女王，原来当公主这么难！

“呵呵……”脑海里的尘世幻龙依旧嘲讽，身为世上最高贵的存在，光居然不向它祈祷。

加雷马倾尽东洲北洲两国之力建造的宫殿恢弘壮丽，天空盘旋的飞行探照灯，投射在各种彩色金属建筑上，充满了梦幻般迷离的色彩。与同样大气磅礴的伊修加德古城比起，完全是截然不同的两个时空。

瓦厉斯再次见到光之战士时，她已经学会了行标准的加雷马宫廷礼，与皇子芝诺斯穿着同款朱红色正装。上次在云海见到这个身材瘦小的蛮族英雄时，她穿着伊修加德式的服装，在云海的风被吹的满脸灰。只有一双眼睛明亮到咄咄逼人的地步。如果不是这双令人印象深刻的双眼，瓦厉斯基本认不出来。精心妆扮过的冒险者，倒也真算得上一位美人。

光本以为会在皇室聚会上遭到非难和敌视，结果她在衣香鬓影里感觉到的只有好奇的打量。

帝国的阶级社会与改制前的伊修加德完全不同。

强者对弱者理所应当的蹂躏，上级对下级毫不留情的剥削，下级对上级无条件的服从。而她，光之战士，弑神者，有资格站在芝诺斯殿下的身边，无疑是最强者。

在宴会上，瓦厉斯当着所有人问他俩：“你们什么时候结婚？”

“噗——”皇室礼仪白学了，光呆的喷出了口中的酒。

坐在她身边的芝诺斯擦着脸镇定的说：“父皇，这样是不是太快了？”

瓦厉斯点点头：“也是，不符合流程。那你们今天就订婚吧。”

“我……”

光刚要反驳，被芝诺斯轻描淡写的往嘴里塞了个鸡腿：“谨遵旨意。”

“唔……皇……唔……”光拼命的咽下鸡腿，刚想反驳就被一群此起彼伏的恭喜惊叹声淹没了。

国宴过后，瓦厉斯把芝诺斯传召到寝宫。他把一封文件递给芝诺斯，上面写着芝诺斯和光之战士的订婚问题。看来是早就准备好的。

瓦厉斯：“这些国书递交给艾欧泽亚和东洲各国的领导人，用不了一个月，所有流传过光之战士事迹的地方，都会知道你们的婚姻。无论你们最后有没有缘分，这个世界除了加雷马，再也没有地方会接纳这位蛮族英雄。艾欧泽亚的利剑既然不能为加雷马效劳，那就让她变成我们的收藏品。”

断了她所有退路吗？这是个不错的主意。姜还是老的辣，不亏是父皇。父子俩再次默契的相视一笑，那邪魅自信的笑容如出一辙。

政坛诡谲，芝诺斯只是无心政治，绝不是不擅长。光后知后觉两只老狐狸编造的梦幻时，已经深陷其中无法自拔。更让她觉得可怕的是，她已经开始认同加雷马帝国。因为她是海德林的使徒，不是任何国家的战士。没有理所应当的为某个国家效力的动机。

芝诺斯从没再听取报告过带上过光，这还是她第一次被传到会议厅。王座上的太子散发着跟她第一次碰面时的可怕压迫感，把一张报告拍在光的身上：“你看吧。”

……

报告上写着，多玛人召唤出新的蛮神。光觉得这简直难以置信，她不是带领大家解放多玛了吗？多玛人民不是已经赢得了自由，为什么还会召唤蛮神？

芝诺斯从没跟光计较过多玛沦陷的事情，但这次是真的生气了：“你的牺牲，你险些为之付出生命的陌生领土就是这么对你的。他们辜负了你的牺牲，侮辱了我的挚友。”

“那个……”千夫长战战兢兢的询问：“请问太子要如何应对？”

光无力的闭目握拳：“我去歼灭蛮神，这是海德林赋予的使命。”

讨伐？歼灭？芝诺斯突然笑的极其开心，他一直以来渴望着与挚友并肩作战的时刻终于来了！这个世界还有比这令人心跳的事情吗？

“赶快去通知多玛地面做好准备，我要与王妃去多玛狩猎蛮神。”

“可是……”千夫长差点被他的笑容吓出心梗：“殿下，多玛已经不在加雷马的版图里。贸然带着大队人马，可能会引发当地人的反抗。”

“反抗就炸平。”芝诺斯发觉自己说错了话，改口：“摆平。”


	4. 4

光抱着肩膀，缩在椅子上，陷入前所未有的迷茫。她为了拯救人而杀人，招致了更多的牺牲。为了遏制蛮神而弑神，导致更多蛮神被召唤。为了朋友的期望为伊修加德奔走，却失去了最重要的人。拼尽全力解放的多玛人违逆了海德林的意志，那她牺牲自我解放的阿拉米格又会怎样?

“你该不会在哭吧？”推开房门的芝诺斯，看着光的肩膀在上下抖动。他穿了一身洁白的毛绒浴衣，鎏金般的长发搭在身后，手里提着两瓶酒。

“才没有。”光手背抹下眼睛，故作坚强的噘着嘴。

“都叫人安排好了，明早启程，下午我们就可以愉悦的狩猎了。”

愉悦♂的狩猎♂。光听着总觉得不对味，他说愉悦就愉悦吧。叫她挚友的人总是奇奇怪怪的。

芝诺斯看见她眼里闪烁的奇怪的光，就知道她又想起来某位骑士了。他们俩默契的达成共识，对以前做过的事情概不追究。无论是杀人无数的芝诺斯，还是杀过无数帝国兵的艾欧泽亚的英雄。各自有各自的阵营，双手都沾满鲜血，谁也不比谁高尚。能被光当做挚友深切怀念的人，想必也是十分厉害。没能与他一战，芝诺斯深感遗憾。

相顾无言的喝着酒，月上中天时，芝诺斯自顾自的躺在了光的床上。

？？？

光戳戳：“喂！你干嘛！回你自己房间去！”肌肉手感真是好啊……

芝诺斯：“跟你做挚友之间做的事情。”

光：“？？？同性挚友才可以同床睡，你是男人哦，给我离开！”

芝诺斯：“我用超越之力时，分明看见你跟那个骑士一起睡过。”

“那是在雪地野外监视敌人，只有一床毯子！不那么睡会冻死！”光很想把芝诺斯踢下去，但很可悲的是她不敢。

芝诺斯：Zzzz……

召唤蛮神的地方在红玉海、延夏、太阳神草原三不管的地带。就算被海盗众、多玛忍者还有敖龙族部落发现，讨论好权限再发兵支援也是一天后的事情。以多玛如今的国力，只要帝国不主动开炮杀戮，他们是无法主动进攻的。

尤其飞空艇群上挂着芝诺斯的旗帜，吓都把他们吓死了。

光抱着刺剑简直没眼去看芝诺斯，整个旅途他处在一种梦幻般的幸福状态，仿佛像去度蜜月。荒凉之地，四处石头，丑到没眼看的蛮神，打的一身泥跟臭汗。实在无法理解芝诺斯幸福到BLINGBLING的状态，这孩子估计真的是傻的。

而此时与光一起讨伐蛮神的芝诺斯内心——

啊！我的光之战士，一直都在对抗如此强大的敌人吗！不，神明也在我的挚友面前颤抖！那挥舞着刺剑厮杀的闪耀身影，让太阳也为之失色！只有我才配与他并肩而行！只有她，才能让我感受到前所未有的心跳！我百无聊赖的生命，就是在等待她出现的一刻！

光不知道芝诺斯在想什么，但是他的表情真的很糟糕。那迷醉的样子，就跟被精炼过的信徒差不多。

这次的蛮神是被芝诺斯吓死的。

看着灰飞烟灭的蛮神，芝诺斯迎着太阳潇洒的举起太刀：“下次一定带上最好的画师，来记录我们并肩作战的瞬间。”

光无奈的收起刺剑：“普通人在这要么被吓死，要么被精炼。”

不得不说他陶醉的样子挺帅的，但就是表情说不出的……HENTAI……“只有你与我才能做到。”

头皮发麻的光独自来到海边，她记不得有多久没有一个人在空旷地带吹风了。红玉海的海风比海都冷冽，也缺了海都那份温暖的人间烟火。她眯着眼躺在海滩上，听着海水节拍。

“你变了好多。”

熟悉的桀骜声音在耳边响起，一瞬间让光觉得自己幻听了。

睁开眼，银发的高大身影将他笼罩着。  
“埃斯蒂尼安！”光跳起来，“我不是做梦吧！”

与略带嘲讽的声音相对比的，是挂着温和笑意的脸。她之前都无法想象，苍天之龙骑的头盔下，是一张帅的让人移不开眼睛的脸。想当初，她跟阿莉塞还为了埃斯蒂尼安和艾默里克谁更帅争论了好久。

她开心的拉起埃斯蒂尼安的胳膊，用力摇晃着：“天哪！我们几年没见了！你去了哪里！艾默里克好担心你！你造不造阿尔菲诺每天都要念叨你！阿尔菲诺跟你长得越来越像了！你  
们是不是有血缘关系……”

“呱噪的女人。”

埃斯蒂尼安怂怂肩膀，坐在她的旁边：“苍天之龙骑将会被遗忘，现在在你面前的只是埃斯蒂尼安，一位流浪骑士。”

光深呼吸让自己冷静下来，侧过身托着脸对他说：“说出来你可能不信，有好几次，在多玛，在太阳神草原，在阿拉米格，我都感觉你好像就在身边。”

埃斯蒂尼安摸摸光的头，凝视着她的双眼：“我一直都在能看得到你的地方，龙血将你我连接。”

“遇见你真是太好了……我已经很久，很久没有见到大家了。”想起过去的友人，光的悲伤溢满胸口，“感觉又回到了翻云雾海。”

埃斯蒂尼安：“所以，你嫁给了芝诺斯？”

光摇头：“只是对外说法，我们是朋友。”

埃斯蒂尼安按住她的肩膀：“无法想象你能和那样的人成为朋友。你是我的搭档，我和阿尔菲诺前进的目标，也是我最尊敬的战士。不要留在加雷马，跟我远走高飞吧。”

……

光竟然无法拒绝埃斯蒂尼安真诚的目光。

自由，或者死亡。她为了他人的自由付出了自己的自由，为了让他人免于死亡，每天将自己置于死神的对面。

“对不起……我无法做到只为自己而活。你不是苍天之龙骑，可我永远是光之战士。”

“也是。”埃斯蒂尼安松开她的肩膀，望着天上飞过的海鸟：“你这样的高手，哪里都困不住你，除非你心甘情愿。”

在被多玛、敖龙族部落、和海盗众相处对策前，帝国飞空艇必须离开这三角地。就在飞空艇升空没到一小时，芝诺斯从通讯贝里接到消息。库尔扎斯鸟人族侦测到异常以太，经确定是鸟人族再次召唤蛮神迦楼罗。

哦？芝诺斯异常兴奋，看来他与挚友的“愉悦♂狩猎”还可以继续。

“去库尔扎斯。”

千夫长声音颤抖的汇报：“殿下！鸟人族的属地在伊修加德境内，我们如果擅自入境会被视作撕毁和平协议的宣战行为。”

芝诺斯不耐烦的摆摆手：“你去跟伊修加德的高层沟通。”

迦楼罗吗？光掰着指头数数，她自己都记不得打死多少次迦楼罗。是不是鸟人族以为她去了加雷马，就不管它们的事了？也不知道伊修加德是怎么部署兵力的，蛮神与龙族不一样，是非生命体。没有超越之力的普通人，对上蛮族牺牲太大。

而看见她一脸胜券在握的表情的芝诺斯，觉得她发出的光芒简直照亮整个飞空艇内部。

迦楼罗被召唤出的事，已经让伊修加德炸锅了。紧急会议一个接着一个，骑兵、弩炮、前线部署，联系拂晓血盟。这个时候，他们才由衷的怀念起光之战士。换在以前，只要联系光一个人就够了。一个人提着剑去，一个人提着剑回来，还能顺手带些蛮神纪念品。此时，他们收到了来自加雷马帝国飞空艇上的讯息。

他们都条件反射的以为加雷马是来宣战的。

等到看清文件才知道，皇太子芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯，携王妃光之战士，前艾欧泽亚英雄，特地来讨伐蛮神迦楼罗。希望能提供场地，让帝国飞空艇降落在库尔扎斯旷野停留。

帝国飞空艇可以停，英雄阁下也欢迎归来。芝诺斯来什么鬼？这根往库尔扎斯丢下一个活蹦乱跳的尼德霍格有什么区别？值得欣慰的是，伊修加德人选择相信光之战士，允许飞空艇在库尔扎斯营地外面的空旷处停留48小时。

光最喜欢的地方是库尔扎斯，退休后最想住的地方是伊修加德，死后想葬在神意之地。从飞空艇驶入库尔扎斯时，她就扒在窗子前看着云海下的雪原。她熟悉这里的一切，曾经跟着她的骑士走遍这里的每个角落。芝诺斯看在眼里，只是默不作声的擦刀。

在飞空艇上能看见库尔扎斯灰蒙蒙天空的尽头的龙卷风，暴风卷着砂石土木。这次迦楼罗的声势还挺浩大，鸟人族有时间采集这么多水晶召集蛮神，还不如学学加雷马帝国抓生产保内战，比相信虚无渺茫的神明实在多了。

风暴圈的外围围着数不清的对龙弩炮，身着锁子甲的高挑精灵骑士们，在露琪亚的指挥下进行了几波炮击。情况去并不乐观，风暴掩盖了迦楼罗的真身，无法找到它真身所在的话，炮击根本不会起作用。

蛮神迦楼罗看见带着头盔的冒险者时，发出刺穿耳膜般的尖锐吼叫。光不耐烦的摘下头盔瞪着迦楼罗，在蛮神看清来者何人时，嚣张的尖叫变成了哀鸣。翻译成人话大概就是：怎么又是你，你不是已经搬家了吗，早知道又是你他们怎么喊我都不出来啊！

两人合力给认怂的迦楼罗一个痛快。

伴随着迦楼罗的消逝，风暴也随之暂停，漫天的砂石树木垂直而落，溅起雪泥无数。外围的神殿骑士团正在外面翘首以盼，尘埃落定后迦楼罗风暴的方向，显现出了冒险者的身影。

光的魔导装甲上沾满迦楼罗风暴里的黄土，脸也是脏兮兮的，只有眼睛明亮如星辰。在众人的眼中，在她身后芝诺斯的眼中，凯旋的光之战士前所未有的耀眼。光对着神殿骑士团，高高举起刺剑，宣告胜利。

赢了！我们赢了！

万岁！伊修加德！

万岁！英雄阁下！

“我现在过的不错，战斗完能找到热水洗脸了，还有人专门给我护理盔甲。想起以前每天早饭都来不及吃，洗不洗脸不知道，起床就抓起剑就冲出去的生活，身边的人估计从没有人当我是个女孩吧。桑克瑞德还吐槽说，连长须豹都比我优雅。”光拂去小墓碑上的积雪，又摘下手套认真的擦着墓碑上阴刻字里的灰，絮絮叨叨的说着。

“你知道他们叫我什么？加雷马王妃。就跟童话故事里写的一样。其实我一直都知道芝诺斯父子的打算，他们想让我再也没办法回艾欧泽亚。”光把头靠在墓碑上，“我想这是以后人生里离伊修加德最近的一次吧，就算神殿骑士依然敬爱我，但是市民和保守的贵族，是不会再让一个加雷马人踏进大审门半步的。”

“如果进去一定会被抓到异端审判所，不会再有人像你一样用生命为我担保。艾默里克？我相信他会拒绝在我的火刑书上签字。”

“唉，我想带花来看你。可是一路上我连棵草都没看见。”

光把自己的红色围巾系在了墓碑上：“不知道有生之年，还能再来看你几次……”

等到神意之地对面的伊修加德完全融入夜色中后，光才想起来没跟侍卫们说去哪。芝诺斯不希望她跟艾欧泽亚的任何人有联系，不过都已经出来了，该干嘛干嘛，想干嘛干嘛。

巨龙手营地熙熙攘攘，神殿骑士才把上午鸟人营地的火炮搬回来。里面灯火通明，熙熙攘攘。

曾经奥尔什方常坐的椅子上，此时坐着的是正装部署龙炮的总议长。

“艾默里克……”她站在门口小声的喊了下，却被卫兵拦住：“战备时刻，暂不接待冒险者。”

艾默里克抬起头，觉得眼前的全身过着黑色貂皮披风的身影非常眼熟。光转过来，掀开斗篷的帽子，微微一笑。卫兵惊呼：“英雄阁下！”光对卫兵做出个嘘！的手势，授意他不要惊动别人。

“哈罗妮在上！”艾默里克快步上前：“我以为芝诺斯不会让你来。”

印象里的她总是风尘仆仆，来去匆匆。眼前的她皮肤润泽，编着精致的发辫。黑色的貂皮披风下面，是华贵的深红丝绒长裙。她笑得无比开心：“我是偷跑出来的。”她环顾四周：“拂晓的大家在吗？蛮神的事情没有通知他们吗？”

“联系时说明晚能到，我真没想到你会出现，而且短时间内就漂亮的解决问题，零伤亡。在下替骑士团和他们的家人向您表示衷心的感谢。”

她笑着又戴上了帽子：“被人看见不好，毕竟我现在是名义上的加雷马人。我们去雪之家。”她越过艾默里克的头顶，对烛光下的画像里的奥尔什方微微点头。

光脱下貂皮斗篷，去柜子里熟门熟路的找了一条旧毛毯裹住自己。按照记忆中的配方，煮了两杯库尔扎斯奶茶。端到壁炉前，喝了一大口，满足的闭上眼睛：“嗯……就是这个味……做梦都在想……”

艾默里克掏出手帕擦掉她嘴边的牛奶沫：“要是有糖浆就好了，对我来说有点苦。你看上去真美。”他目不转睛的盯着她，也许这会是他们最后一次独处。火光映的她的脸分外温柔，就像伊修加德的贵族小姐。

“你是第二个夸我美的人。”

艾默里克想问第一个人是谁，他怕光会回答奥尔什方。

光腼腆的垂下眼睛：“第一个夸我美的人是芝诺斯，想不到吧。他对我很好，连我都没想到。”

艾默里克小心翼翼的问：“所以……你嫁给他了吗？”

光笑的前仰后合：“你跟埃斯蒂尼安真是朋友！昨天他也是这么问的。我跟你说，在红玉海的海边我碰见他了。没想到他第一句话就问我是不是嫁给了芝诺斯，你们看上去那么高冷，怎么都是一样的八卦啊BLABLABLA……我跟你说再加雷马根本找不到聊天的人，全是打架狂……哈哈哈…… BLABLA……”

她兴奋的手舞足蹈，神采飞扬，如同春天的小鹿一样。她笑，他也笑。世界好像只剩下他们，每一分每一秒都弥足珍贵。

光突然停下，认真的问他：“你说一切结束后，我们一起去旅行的约定还算数吗？”

艾默里克伸出小拇指：“算的，我们拉钩钩。”

等一切结束后……但是他们明白，他们只能一路向前，没有终点。

哼！

芝诺斯打完迦楼罗回来后换完盔甲，就不见光的身影。卫兵汇报说，王妃一个人步行出门了，没有交代去哪。超越之力发动时，他曾经在她的记忆力看见过一块墓碑，貌似就在这库尔扎斯的雪原上。

祭拜友人，情有可原。

于是，他装作非常不在意的等到天黑，又在驾驶舱里等到月上中天。

又全副武装的拿着三把刀坐在飞艇门口，从半夜等到日出。太子不睡，谁敢睡觉。卫兵被太子散发出来的低气压吓的瑟瑟发抖，连大气都不敢喘，生怕触了逆鳞，炸飞整座飞艇。

芝诺斯想起那个苍蓝盔甲的骑士，衣冠楚楚金玉其外一看就不是好人。在想想自己单纯的挚友，那个傻瓜蠢到别人揩油还以为是好心帮她。这些日子，她被他摸摸抱抱好多次，还以为是纯友谊。

对待死人要大度，毕竟已经无法形成竞争。活人可不行！不等了！再等下去挚友可别被吃干抹净了！

芝诺斯骑上他专用的巨大魔导装甲，冲向巨龙首。困的五迷三道的卫兵们，被他搞激灵了，几十人赶紧也骑着魔导装甲跟上前去。

浑然不知道天色的光和艾默里克还在聊天，就听见外面号角长鸣，人员骚动。

有敌情！

两人抓起武器冲出雪之家，只看见卫兵们紧张的拿着武器，指向散发着可怕威压的巨大红色身影。他散发出的杀气，连陆行鸟房里的陆行鸟都拼命的往外跑。

“无聊……听说伊修加德有苍天之龙骑，叫他出来练练。”

“芝诺斯！你要干什么！”光之战士的怒吼，对上芝诺斯的杀气，双倍震撼吓得莫古力丢下邮包逃命库啵去了。

这一吼倒是让芝诺斯收敛起来，对她伸出手：“你出来太久，我来接你。”他吓死人的表情让光赶紧跑过去，生怕他会暴走炸飞巨龙首。看到飞奔而来的光，他瞬间顺毛了，摸摸她裹着的旧毛毯，眉头一皱：“你怎么穿成这个样子？”他扯下自己的披风，把她包的只露出个鼻子。

他转身对艾默里克微笑施礼：“内子承蒙照顾，多谢款待。”无可挑剔的皇室风度，跟刚才那个混世魔王般的存在判若两人，令人咂舌。连老练的政客艾默里克看见他这两幅面孔，都有点反应不过来。

被裹的像个粽子的光，还没反应过来就被扔上了魔导装甲。艾默里克风度的确高雅，他这个太子也不能再光的面前输阵，心里想的是光要是真跟艾默里克有什么，一定砍了他。

芝诺斯抱着光，跳上魔导装甲，一路绝尘而去。上飞艇后两句话：“启程！马上！”

他讨厌伊修加德，这里的骑士都对他的挚友不怀好意。


	5. 5

回到加雷马，芝诺斯很多天没有理光。光傻乎乎的在战斗房里一直打火枪，她知道自己跑去巨龙首的做法违背了条约，想道歉又不知道芝诺斯去哪了。不知不觉中，芝诺斯成了他生活的全部。如果只是战斗，也用不着天天见吧……挚友的话，以前跟奥尔什方也没天天在一起。他们倒是想天天在一起，可是事情一件接着一件，最后天人永隔。

见到他紧张，见不到又满脑子是他。

真希望桑克瑞德在，这种事情他最懂了。

自从这次回来，她开始觉得一点都不自由。芝诺斯就像是一条蛇，不知不觉中缠住她的心脏。从前心无旁骛的沉浸于战斗的自己，现在脑子里都是乱七八糟的东西。阿拉米格已经解放了，帝国兵没有十年八年也打不回来，她为什么还留在这？

光之战士的行动准则一直都是，想干就干，做了再说。

研究好路线，换上方便活动的黑色紧身衣，打包好粮食。口袋里没有钱……走一步算一步，路上总会接到委托。目的地是太阳神草原，先去童贞王玛格奈那里蹭几天饭，然后再去找找埃斯蒂尼安，最后去田园郡。

趁着夜色，光在丈量窗子到地面的高度时，房间的双开门被咣当推开了。吓得她一个激灵，这个点能硬闯她房间的只有那个人。

芝诺斯穿着黑色便服，脸上带着痛苦的癫狂，眼白泛出不正常的黑色，手里提着妖刀。他看见站在阳台上的光愣了，眼珠一下子恢复了正常色：“你要逃走？”

而光看着他可怖的样子：“你要杀我？”

想杀人的举不起刀，想逃走的原地没动。

气氛陷入了尴尬，他俩都觉得对方背叛了自己。

因为这么点事芝诺斯就要杀她？虽然说她也准备逃走，没资格指责。而芝诺斯认为，她怎么可以逃走，如果今天不想杀她是不是就被她跑了？至于对方为什么想杀自己，又为什么想逃跑的问题，两人的脑细胞不够，也没去想。

芝诺斯无力的把刀插在地上：“别逃，想走打倒我，光明正大的走出去。”

他这些天备受煎熬，甚至怀疑自己得了重病。与光初相识时的愉悦，一起狩猎时的兴奋，还有在伊修加德知道她去私♂会神殿骑士的焦躁。回到加雷马后，他每天胸口都酸胀的难受。明明与挚友在一起应该是无上的欢愉，为什么会夹杂着痛苦？他甚至觉得光带给他的痛苦，已经超过那份共同奋战的愉悦。

他想抹杀这痛苦的根源。

听到他的话，光摸了摸腰间的刺剑，又放下：“没意思，哪里我也不想去了。”

之后两人根本就不见面了。

行宫大到头不见尾，要是成心不见，一年都打不了照面。

光干脆把自己关在房间里，用以太壁障将房间与外界隔绝，专心对话母水晶。她的超越之力一直都是被动发动，也没工夫去研究光之加护这个外挂除了+LUCK以外的用法。

海德林对她是在加雷马阵营，还是在艾欧泽亚阵营的问题完全不在乎。艾欧泽亚也是消灭蛮神的同时，挤压蛮族的生存空间。加雷马只不过是也把艾欧泽亚视为没有科技的迷信蛮族。

对话跟没对话一样，全是大道理。

“嗯……”光迷迷糊糊的醒来，发现自己躺在病床上，旁边是一脸严肃的奥卢思。自己不是在跟母水晶对话吗？怎么在这？

奥卢思：“你的把自己关在房间里十几天，还支起巨大的魔法壁障隔离外界。大量的使用以太，再加上体力透支，导致的昏厥。”

光觉得嘴里有股可怕的味道，天知道是被灌了什么药剂：“说人话。”

“你是饿晕的。”

堂堂英雄差点饿死吗？光摸摸肚子，好像是有点饿。奥卢思冷笑：“别想了，如果不是你超越常人的体质，现在早就变成人干死透了。先老实吃三天补剂，器官恢复正常后再吃饭。还有，为了你的小命着想，最近不要使用魔法。真难想象血肉之躯，能承受这种强度的以太……”

她试着吟诵治疗魔法咒语，果然觉得聚集以太非常吃力。

“芝诺斯呢？”

奥卢思想起芝诺斯那张可怖的脸，哼了一声没理光呆。他没告诉光呆，她的魔法壁障连芝诺斯的妖刀都劈不开。最后还是体力透支后自己碎掉的，被芝诺斯抱到医疗室，还恐吓他光呆不醒全体陪葬。

光呆突然想起什么似的，赶紧躺在床上用被子蒙住脸：“千万别告诉他我醒了！”现在她就是菜板上的拉拉肥，要是芝诺斯还想杀她都用不着拔刀。

“神经病。”

他只是个科学家，才不想搀和过家家的感情游戏。

该来的还是会来。

奥卢思已经成了光呆世界上最怕的人之一，他的给予她的恐怖是各种口感难以描述的药剂。根本什么都不用吃，从早到晚喝药都喝饱了。就在她被药剂可怕味道搞的天旋地转时，病房的门被推开了。

外面是站的是全副武装的芝诺斯，身上散发着血与尘土的味道。他的手放在刀上，这对光来说只意味着——果然又要杀她吗？

在他们实力相当时，芝诺斯要杀她是种情趣。在实力悬殊时，这种行为让光感到本能的恐惧。

昏花的双眼看见那死神般的黑色面具，光挣扎着站起来，拼劲身体里最后一点魔力在掌中形成以太刃，只觉得口中一甜，便昏死过去。

在她支起以太屏障时下属跟他汇报了，他起初没当回事。可是屏障持续几天后，他才觉得不对劲。虽然他不懂魔法，也知道这种情况不妙。屏障中的她悬空而立，秀发随着气流浮动，闭目凝神的如同真神一般不可侵犯。而更让人兴奋的是，他有生以来第一次遇到砍不断的东西。她表现出来的实力只是冰山一角，这真是太令人愉悦了！后来看她迟迟没有出来，神色依旧安详，面孔却急速消瘦。他没有办法，只能每天在屏障外看着她，直到屏障自己碎裂。把她抱起来时，她轻的像帝国合金片。

芝诺斯看见她挣扎着站起来，眼中是不符合她实力的、野兽一般的垂死挣扎。她手里凭空出现的以太刃，让他眼前一亮，他的挚友，在十几天闭目冥想后获得了更强大的力量吗？还没来得及高兴，就见她口喷鲜血向后栽倒。

“……”

芝诺斯接住她，把她抱在怀里，朝着奥卢思转过头去，怪人科学家扶着眼镜望天：“我刚提醒过她，想活命这几天就不要使用魔法。”

芝诺斯摩挲着怀中人的头发，犹豫着小声问：“她会死吗？”

奥卢思：“那得看殿下的心情。”——你们不作死就不会死。

芝诺斯让他想起自己的儿子，抱着病重的狗哭着求他爸爸不要让狗狗死。他很想说不要把谈恋爱扯到实验室来，还有他也不是医生。为了防止今天这种事情再发生，也为了保住实验室和自己的小命，奥卢思干脆把光关在封闭仓里麻醉治疗了。

光自己都不知道昏迷了多久，好像从她跟海德林对话开始就没清醒过。她以为自己仍然在梦中，睁眼时看到一个华丽而空旷的房间。外面好像是黎明，又好像是黄昏，阳光温柔的像月色，给冷酷的金属渡上雾一样的柔光。

一定是梦了。

她转过身，看见芝诺斯熟睡在身边。

敛去清醒时野兽般的气息，安详的像个孩子。人怎么能长得像他一样好看呢？就算给光造物主的手，她也捏不出像他这样的脸。每一个角度都像名贵油画般炽烈而标准，不多一笔不少一笔。

芝诺斯像感应到般的睁开双眼，这大概是他目光最澄澈的瞬间，不是玻璃珠般的无机质的蓝，而是带着水波一般的潋滟，映出她的倒影。

光摸着他的脸，多日没说话让她的声音有些沙哑：“你真好看。在阿拉米格王宫时，我觉得你长得像那些花。后来我觉得错了，是那些花长得都像你。后来，我看到什么好看的花都会想起你。”

芝诺斯也觉得自己在做梦，光不像是能说出这种话的人，一定是梦吧？他握住光的手，说出了他几辈子都不会说出的话：“我以为你死了，我很害怕。”“你的友情让我无比愉悦，你是我一生在等待的人。可是我对你有了友情以外的感情，我不知道那是什么，那让我十分痛苦。你不在，未来对我就没有意义了。我想，我会自刎。”

他吻住光的嘴唇，与其说是亲吻，不如说是誓约的烙印。

就在这时——外面响起惊天动地的敲门声，千夫长中气十足的大吼：“太子殿下！紧急军情！陛下召见！”

两人瞬间都大的眼睛，嘴唇也分开了。僵硬的坐起来……脑子里都浮现出一个想法：妈的居然不是梦！妈的我居然说了那种话！

光这才想起来，这是芝诺斯的房间。她怎么睡在这里了？难道昏迷时她一直睡在这？就在她光脚站在地毯上沉思我是谁？我在哪里？我在做什么时？换好便装的芝诺斯把她拉进怀里，然后就……一个十分芝诺斯式的，霸道而火热的深吻。吻的光深度缺氧，骨酥筋麻，连站着的力气都没了。

刚才那个梦境中的王子，又变成现实里邪魅的野兽了。

芝诺斯看着她双目水润满脸通红的样子，伸手捏了下她的鼻子，满意的去开会了。

大概是昏睡太久，光的肢体不是很协调，近战反应力也比以前略有下降，魔力却突飞猛进。这都不是重点。她满脑子都是早晨的吻，脸部通红的在练火枪。心思不在这，全部打在金属墙面上，子弹四处飞溅也浑然不觉。周围陪侍的卫兵吓得都蹲在墙边，生怕被流弹夺去小命。

听到熟悉的脚步声从门外传来，光握枪的手开始剧烈颤抖。想看见他又害怕，想躲起来，偌大的战斗房没有掩体，一览无余。芝诺斯看见她脸红的像个大番茄，紧张的咬着嘴唇，心里莫名的情绪无法抑制的激荡起来。

他走过去，丢掉面罩，把光横抱起来。

平时走路慢吞吞的皇太子，脚步变得急忙而匆乱。他抱着光走出战斗房，四顾环视一圈，一脚踢开最近的会议室的大门。

会议室里十几个正在长桌部署作战计划的千夫长齐刷刷的抬头看着他俩。

皇太子急不可耐的神色，王妃双手环抱着他的脖子脸颊潮红，两人含情脉脉的样子——

不亏是训练有素闻名海德林的加雷马军人，没有废话，齐刷刷起立正步走出会议厅，还懂事的给关好门。

芝诺斯把光按在桌上，几乎是啃噬般的狂吻。身下的人是光之战士，是他最强大的对手，最好的朋友，还是他隐秘梦境中的主角。孤独如野兽的他，没想到自己会得到这样的人的感情。从早晨的吻开始，他被压抑的欲望被完全点燃。解决完父皇的事，他恨不得马上飞奔到她的身边。

等不得了，甚至等不得从战斗房到他房间的距离。

此时。

此地。

此身。

芝诺斯觉得自己不再痛苦了。


	6. 6

透着暗金花纹的白色大理石浴池，宽敞的可以用来游泳。一层层的肉桂色丝绒帷幔，随着蒸腾的雾气轻轻飘动。在水中，芝诺斯从背后抱着光，玩弄着她绝不算好看的手。光知道手不好看，想抽回去人家又不放。她的手跟她的娃娃脸和细瘦遒劲的身材完全不搭，指背上是珍珠般的龙鳞。她掌心分布着均匀的茧，刺剑留下的痕迹，法杖留下的痕迹，火枪留下的痕迹，还有疑似斧子镰刀锤子菜刀的痕迹。

这么有故事的手，芝诺斯觉得可爱极了。

这几天，光所在的所有地方都摆满了鲜花，而且是来自同一节气全世界各地的植物。她的好奇心等于0，只是觉得好看。芝诺斯不会告诉他，这是父皇瓦厉斯知道他们俩关系实质性突破后，专门送过来给他们助兴的……

“这里怎么有罗兰莓呢？我最爱吃罗兰莓了。”——芝诺斯也不会告诉他，这是帝国间谍贿赂塔塔露的结果。

光眯着眼睛咬着罗兰莓，龙尾巴开心的不知觉得拍着水：“那个……我们几天没出房间了？”

七天？十天？芝诺斯含住她的指尖，细细吮吸着：“管它呢，对我而言最重要的就是享乐。和你在一起，就是至高无上的欢愉。”他又开始不安分的摸着她紧致的腰腹，“该死……”超越之力偏偏在这时候发动了，他不想在来兴致的时候看见那个蓝头发的骑士啊！

眩晕过后，他发现趴在光的胸口前，而她的心脏跳动的那样急速而紧张……他微微一笑，决定再装一会。

只听见光狠狠的抱着他，咬牙切齿的说：“海德林！”

芝诺斯疑惑的抬起头。这次怎么不是奥尔什方？你怎么开始念叨起海德林了？难道我又多了一个情敌？他发誓，如果听见光梦话里提了艾默里克或者那个长大肯定不像好人的阿尔菲诺，他一定会去艾欧泽亚砍了他们。

面对芝诺斯近乎于偏执的占有欲，光只能老实交代。

“在我跟母水晶对话的时候，我向海德林祈求一个恩典——赐给你超越之力。海德林答应我，只要你的不用超越之力作恶，人造超越之力会慢慢与你融合，变成真正的超越之力，像血液一样在你身体里流淌。”

我要杀你？你却为我祈求星球的恩典？

光呆不知道他有多感动，认真的捧着他的脸：“海德林不会无缘无故答应任何冤枉，一定是你或者我在某一方面付出代价。所以你一定不要妄想用超越之力干什么召唤蛮神精炼信徒的事，听见没有！唔……”

芝诺斯把她的双手按在浴缸边，两人黏在一起的身躯拍起阵阵水花，咬着她的耳朵：“Ja, Meine Frau.”

芝诺斯每日必做的功课是与刀对话。

独处与安静。

不知道是不是沾染了光之战士的色彩，饮饱人血的妖刀似乎没有以前那么妖异了。刀身萦绕的如芝诺斯灵魂色彩的暗雾，都没有之前那么令人毛骨悚然。他没什么不满，这说明光的灵魂比他强大。

他为之疯狂迷恋，深感骄傲。

“啧~伟大的芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯也深陷爱河了吗？猎手反被猎物捕获了呢。”凭空出现的白色身影，令人不悦的讽刺声音，散发着来自异度深渊的不详气息。

“骄傲的皇太子，你从超越之力中，体验着光之战士的人生，感受着她对蓝发骑士的不死眷恋。三个人的恋爱是不是很拥挤？你不觉得自己是多余的人吗？”

“闭嘴，从我面前滚出去。”芝诺斯从心里反感这个四处挑唆的男人，就如同讨厌那些满嘴空话的政治家们。

他才不会蠢到去跟个死人争。

超越之力会让阅读者对经历者的过去感同身受。他从光的记忆里，看到的都是生活的细节。蓝发骑士有着他不懂的忠贞与正直，他也不懂光为什么会喜欢一个连普通攻击（？）都令之殒命的凡人。光想起那个人时，脸上是坦荡的思念，温情的留恋——远不如她与芝诺斯那火一般的激情。

所以，他允许光把内心最圣洁的一处留给那个小小的墓碑和破洞的盾。

妖刀感受到了主人的不悦，又升腾起往日的黑雾。

“马上给我消失，光不喜欢你。如果你让他生气，就让你感受我们双倍的愤怒。”

“唉~”无影故作悲伤的叹息，优雅的施礼：“那种灿烂的星辰是注定被人追随，不会停留在谁的掌心。哪怕伟大疯狂如殿下，哈哈哈哈哈……”

不用想，白袍入从黑暗中显形一样又遁入黑暗。他连看都懒得看，只听见外面有光的脚步声。她悄悄推开门，扒着门缝往里看了一眼，却针对上拿着刀盯着门口的芝诺斯。

“啊……那个……我不是故意打扰你……你忙我先走了呵呵呵呵……”

芝诺斯沉着脸，故意压低声音：“进来！”

被抓包的英雄像小学生一样悄咪咪的进来，立正站好，却听见芝诺斯的拼命压抑的笑声。笑的如此明朗的芝诺斯比天上的彗星还少见，她觉得心都快化了，努力的控制住自己不扑上去。

可是，她的笑容变成了凝重与冷静，盯着刚才无影出现过的地方。异常的以太气息……

虽然没什么需要瞒她的，但是芝诺斯并不想惹她不高兴。热恋的时光如此愉悦，任何打扰他们的人都该死。

芝诺斯干脆走过去把她抱起来放在桌子上，直接压上去就亲。她一巴掌拍在他胳膊上，震的他半个膀子都发麻：“不要啦！你的盔甲好咯人！”她的蛮力快赶上一个小队的鲁加了，更可怕的是还以魔法师自居，暴力而不自知。

两人的日常战斗成绩，从最开始的四六开，变成了五五开，不变的是仍然生死相搏，凶险万分。光累瘫的靠坐在墙边，芝诺斯躺地上，头枕着她的大腿上，享受着极限搏斗后的宁静。

光用手梳理他鎏金般的长发，嘴里哼着一首陌生而忧伤的歌。

“这首歌叫什么？”

“Dragon song。龙族的诗歌，伊塞勒教给我的。”想起伊塞勒的死，再看看她现在的境遇。哪怕是海德林的使徒，生命也不一定会给与额外的优待。

芝诺斯和着她的曲调哼鸣起来，他的声音浑厚悦耳如管风琴。

“你可不像唱歌这么好听的人。”

芝诺斯闭上眼睛，嘴角微微勾起。

“光。”

“嗯？”

“加雷马和阿拉米格还有一些设备没有交接，父皇让我去收回。”他感觉光梳头的手停下了，“跟我一起去吧，那里你有你的故人。”

“这……是不是违反了当初的和平协议？”

芝诺斯坐起来，把头发拢到背后，转过身轻抚她的面颊：“今非昔比。签署协议时你是人质，现在你是我最重要的人。跟我一起作为加雷马的代表，去散散心。”

从前一丝不挂从阿拉米格离开的光，如今穿着跟朱红色的加雷马宫廷装，跟芝诺斯携手出现在王宫。

她在飞艇上都能听见阿拉米格人愤怒的吼声，但是就在芝诺斯庞大的身躯面罩出现在他们面前的一刻，暴民们把抗议声强咽下肚子。那是真正的死神，就算已经离开阿拉米格，他让然是基拉巴尼亚人的梦魇。

而她？

和平的日子让人民遗忘了是谁让做出牺牲让战争提前结束，在他们眼里与暴君芝诺斯牵手而下的女子，只是个背叛艾欧泽亚的走狗。

“呸！帝国娼妓！”

芝诺斯听见了这句话，手摸在刀上，被光按住。她苦笑着摇摇头。

他们并肩走在王宫的长廊里，掩映的日光在他们身上留下斑驳的影子。光倒是没有因为那些不干净的话不开心，当初伊修加德式被云雾街的孩子丢冰块的事情又不是没有。

处理交接设备的是劳班局长，莉瑟，和艾默里克。

“光！”红衣的莉瑟难以置信的揉揉眼睛，无视外交礼节，飞奔过去抱住光。

光笑的像个大太阳一样，两位少女兴奋的抱在一起转圈圈。莉瑟眼泪汪汪：“我还以为一辈子都见不到你了……”

“二位长途奔波，舟车劳顿，辛苦了。”

光松开莉瑟，望向那低沉若风的男声。如同库尔扎斯雪松般挺拔的身姿，精灵梦魅般的精致面孔，还有那深藏着火焰般的深情目光。

艾默里克……

两人目光接触时，时间都停止了，仿佛又回到了忘忧骑士亭昏黄的灯光下。

芝诺斯右手按住了刀。

“那让我们开始交接吧。”劳班洪亮的声音打断了两人的对视。

芝诺斯摘下头盔，“嘭！”的放在谈判桌上。

哼！他讨厌艾默里克！

那些光过去身上发生的种种他都历历在目。光对奥尔什方是悲伤而绝望的纯洁怀念，就算蓝发骑士活着，两人也不一定会变成恋人，也许只是做一辈子的忠实挚友。奥尔什方的猝然离去，成了光胸口永恒的朱砂痣。

但眼前这个骑士长就不一样了。

记忆里的光不止一次跟艾默里克说话脸红，总是偷偷的望着他的背影。而艾默里克也没少对光动手动脚，壁咚拥抱摸脸。如果不是事情一件接一件，让他们之间的火苗燃烧缓慢，再加上芝诺斯横插一脚。现在天天跟挚友做愉悦事情的不一定是谁！

清点设备数量的事情是加雷马的千夫长和解放军的正耀将，莉瑟和劳班也在核对协议上的漏洞。而光则一直在跟艾默里克聊天，说着一堆长长的人名，八卦模式全开。英俊的黑发骑士似乎忘记自己在商谈国事，什么交接什么协议完全不问，目光一刻也没离开眼前朝思暮想的人。她笑，他也跟着笑。她眼里一亮，他的眼中也跟着发光。

艾默里克怎么敢这么肆无忌惮盯着他的人看！

光不明白芝诺斯为什么散发着如此强烈的杀气，他看着艾默里克的眼神能吓死欧米伽。她伸手摸摸芝诺斯的额头：“哪里不舒服？”

“没有！”芝诺斯拿下她的手，握住，放在桌上宣告主权。然后对艾默里克狰狞的微笑：“你们聊，很有趣。请问，为什么阿拉米格和加雷马之间的交涉活动，伊修加德的代表会在场呢。”

艾默里克撇过两人紧握的手，直视芝诺斯正色道：“伊修加德负责提供阿拉米格的城墙修缮，我作为上议院代表来洽谈相关事务。承蒙劳班总帅的邀请，陪同谈判适宜。”他看了  
眼光，目光又像被黏住一样定了几秒。

优雅迷人的态度，客套而不失锋芒的话语，要不是俩人眼刀间飞溅出的闪电，简直可以写进礼仪教科书。


	7. 7

走廊里响起急促的脚步声，一名士兵逃命般的奔向劳班：“统帅不好了……”他跑的直接跌倒在劳班的脚下，高举起手中的信函：“蛮神……蛮神……吉祥天女……”

众人一致停止了手上的动作，确定士兵嘴里说的确实是“蛮神吉祥天女”，目光齐刷刷的看向蛮神杀手光之战士。

光满脸黑线：“？？？看我干什么？又不是我让她们召唤的。”不就是蛮神，打呗……

“哼哼哼……哈哈哈哈……蛮神……”芝诺斯的笑声让莉瑟觉得毛骨悚然，只有光才知道这是他享受愉悦时才发出的声音。又来了吗……那糟糕到HENTAI般的表情，光忍不住捂脸扶额。

“我的英雄，”芝诺斯起身，对光彬彬有礼的弯腰伸手：“可否能与您进行一个愉♂快的约会呢？”

芝诺斯的浪漫大概只有光才懂吧？在他眼里最重要的是战斗，最看重的人是与他匹配的对手，与实力相当的人，在梦幻般的环境里，酣畅淋漓的以命相搏。而吉祥天女布置的舞台，完美的契合了他理想中的场景。与他的英雄，他心爱的人一起并肩作战。

发动攻击之前，光侧过头对他一笑，那笑容让美神也为之失色。

啊！这真是……太令人愉悦了！

蛮神也好，芝诺斯BLINGBLING满面春光的表情也好，快点结束吧！求你了！光生无可恋的暴揍吉祥天女。

“约会”完的芝诺斯心情好的像基拉巴尼亚的太阳，什么帝国的设备，阿拉米格的领土都去见蛮神吧。

太子专用的飞空艇上，有着不亚于行宫的装饰与配置。芝诺斯裹着白色的丝绸睡袍，水滴沿着湿润后深金色的头发，顺着他的脖颈流向胸口。沐浴后的红潮让他本来就堪称美丽的脸更加英艳。

光穿着同款浴袍，趴在一叠柔软的抱枕上，湿润的长发背在背后，看着一本关于召唤师魔法的古旧书本。

芝诺斯在她身边斜卧，拿着被冰镇太阳神葡萄酒在她的面前晃晃：“渴吗？”

光以为芝诺斯要喂她酒喝，朝前抻着脖子张嘴，没有意料中的冰凉，唇部却被一片火热覆盖。他的手滑进她的浴袍，把玩着滑溜溜的尾巴，又抚摸着她的腰窝。

“刚打完蛮神，你不累吗？”光嘴上这么说着，把书推到一边，翻过身双手勾住他的脖子。

“你试试不就知道了。”芝诺斯扯开光碍事的睡袍，跪卧在她身上。大概是美神怨念作祟，外面传来了卫兵的通告：“芝诺斯殿下！阿拉米格解放军部队长莉瑟送来请柬，希望今晚王妃可以去王宫赴宴。”

芝诺斯低声说了句扫兴，伏在光的脖颈间对卫兵说：“告诉代理总督，王妃会准时赴宴。”

光难以置信的看着他：“我真的可以去吗？”

芝诺斯没有回答，起身走出了浴室。

光梳洗完毕，忐忑的等着他。如果芝诺斯强烈反对，她是断然不会去的。他细心的替她安排了小型空艇，魔导装甲和一队卫兵。

出发前，他紧紧抱住光，吻着她的额头，像要把她揉碎在怀里。这还是芝诺斯第一次当着帝国军官的面跟她如此亲昵，然后从怀里掏出个小小的布袋，塞进光的口袋：“送给你。答应我，明天回来之前打开。”

光笑着摸摸口袋：“什么吗，这么神秘。”但是芝诺斯严肃凝重的神情，她只能点头答应。

芝诺斯很想砍了那个来送请柬的千夫长，身为男人他认为自己要大度，身为情人他一想到艾默里克那不怀好意的眼神就醋海翻滚。他让光去赴宴，一是想让他开心，另外是有更重要的事情，他不希望她在场。

阿拉米格，千年古都。

地上是一望无尽的戈壁山峦，地下是洞湖相连的天然迷宫。哪怕是这片土地最年长的老人，王宫里最久远的记录，也说不清地下都多少洞穴。

他在阿拉米格遗留了一件非常珍贵的东西。

巴哈姆特。

巴哈姆特身躯和尼德霍格的龙眼，被他藏在了阿拉米格王宫下面的巨坑里，撤离时来不及带走。毕竟歼灭蛮神是加雷马的国策，盖乌斯的第七灵灾事件弄的国父非常不满。他又何必费力不讨好的弄这个大家伙回去，又要防着偷袭，又没法跟父皇解释。

就算被阿拉米格解放军发现他也不怕，巴哈姆特的身躯连着上千根青磷炸弹。只有帝国最高级别认证密匙解锁的情况下，才能在打开的同时不激活炸弹，强行打开只会把整个王宫炸上天。

“啧~这么近距离看巴哈姆特真是壮观啊……”该死的白袍，为什么他总能在恰当的时机出现，难道他天天什么都不干全职偷窥吗？

“说过让你别再我面前出现。”芝诺斯不耐烦的朝着白袍出现的地方挥刀砍去，却被他嬉笑着躲过。

“稍安勿躁嘛~殿下藏了这么大一只龙，您心爱的光之战士知道吗？尼德霍格的心脏，可是我冒险弄云海里捞上来的，难道您不该跟我说声谢谢吗？”白袍看着芝诺斯不耐烦的要离开，摘下面具，面具下面是艾默里克的脸：“很英俊是吧？伊修加德的王子，全艾欧泽亚少女的梦中情人，也是光之战士暗恋的对象。哦，对了。他们现在正在屋顶花园幽会呢，就是你们当初决斗的地方。”

令人作呕的白色身影渐渐没入黑暗：“我觉得光之战士可能不会再回到你身边了，您是横刀夺爱的那位，一直一直都不是她的最爱，哈哈哈哈……”

“滚！”

妖刀钉在了白袍身后的墙上。

“她一定会回来的。”

芝诺斯对自己说：“她一定会回来的。”

如白袍所言，光真的坐在屋顶花园的石凳上，抱着温热的酒杯，身边是和她一起等待日出的艾默里克。

宴会是为英雄和故友准备的，也为了庆贺无伤歼灭了美神。在场的人她只熟识莉瑟，劳班和艾默里克。其他共同奋战过的解放军战士，虽有革命情谊，私底下却没有太多交情和共同语言。

躲过热情的战友，安排好醉倒的莉瑟，她溜到了屋顶花园。

曾经在这里看过最美的日落，橘色夕阳落在满园的鸢尾花上，落在那个人的金发上。

芝诺斯……俊美邪魅甚至可以说阴柔的脸，庞大的身躯，完美的肌肉线条，裹在严严实实的盔甲里，再加上那不可一世唯我独尊的神情。散发着穷奢极欲般的诱惑，性感到看上一眼就要人命。

艾默里克端着两杯酒，坐在她身边：“我就知道你在这。”

她好久好久，好久好久没有看过如此壮丽的日出。基拉巴尼亚广阔的山脉，镜面般反射金光的湖水，还有那向着远方无垠延伸的彩色天空。她想起她的梦想，走遍世界每一个角落，触摸天空，触摸海底，到达人类没有涉足的秘境。

什么时候成了背负了艾欧泽亚？又为了多少欲望与愿望奔波厮杀？现在在加雷马，如笼中鸟被大义与爱情所困。

她只是想飞，飞到折断翅膀为止。

“为什么哭了？”

同样感慨壮美日出的艾默里克，看向他朝思暮想的英雄，却看着她脸上反射着日光的两行泪水。

光抹了把脸：“太美了。离开太阳神草原以来，我还没见过这么美的日出。”

那是鸟儿望向笼外的表情，她本该如风一样的自由。艾默里克和芝诺斯都无法给她自由，只有奥尔什方无条件支持她的梦想。每次在她出门时笑着送她，每次在她回来时拉着她的手，毫无保留的赞美。

“我的挚友啊！

黑夜过去之后，拂晓必将来临。

希望苦尽甘来的你能露出非常棒的笑容。”

“光……”艾默里克擦去她脸上的泪水，“我的上议长任期已满，由福尔唐小伯爵接任。我想，我们能不能履行承诺？一起去履行。你愿意的话，随时可以出发。我们一起去踏遍世界的每一个角落，你想去多久，我就陪你多久。一直在一起，直到世界的尽头。”

“终于听到你这句话了，我以为一辈子都没有机会听到……”光趴在艾默里克的膝盖上大哭起来。这么多年的奔波，辛苦，压抑，失去，伤痛，在这一刻爆发。她似乎要流尽一生的泪水。

“光，对不起……真的对不起……”如果我早一点对你吐露爱意，如果我坚持拒绝在和平协议签字，如果我在那时挽留你。

他捧起光满是泪水的脸：“所以？你答应我了吗？”

艾默里克的脸啊……曾经在她少女怀春时，偶尔小小的幻想里，想象着与他接吻的滋味。而在此刻，在他们嘴唇即将碰触的时候，光却躲开了。

光低下头，整理下衣襟：“我……我知道……你最后一定会回到伊修加德，而我的归途在不可知的远方。我可以跟你私奔，却会把加雷马的战火引向库尔扎斯。”

艾默里克愣住了。

光说的是事实。

他不是无所顾忌的人，纵然可以一时任性，最终，他一定会回到伊修加德。为了伊修加德奉献生命，为了伊修加德的安全对全世界刀剑相向。

芝诺斯愿意为所爱之人焚烧世界的任性妄为，恰恰是光之战士身心疲惫时的港湾。

如果神意之枪没有穿透鸳盾，如果他对着光走向芝诺斯的背影大喊别去我爱你。

刹那的错过，就是一辈子。

光用手绞着裙摆，无意中摸到了口袋。芝诺斯送给她的礼物？他那个不懂讨女人欢心的粗线条，会送她什么东西？还那么神秘而严肃，说是回来之前打开。嗯……光打开了布带，发现里面是个不起眼红色的丝绒盒子，又打开盒子，一抹朴素的银白在朝阳之下熠熠生辉。

无瑕戒指，

芝诺斯在向她求婚。

芝诺斯一夜没睡，他也在在等待日出，等待他的太阳回来。

卫兵大声通报“王妃回来了！”时，他定了定神，才确定自己没有听错。

光回来了。光放弃过去一路走来的旅程与伙伴，选择留在他的身边。

出现在房间里的光脸色苍白，眼眶通红。精美的衣裳也变得皱巴凌乱，似乎黏上了不干净的透明液体。她走到芝诺斯的面前，倒在他的怀里，双手环住他的腰，低低说了句：“我好累，你怎么也没睡？”

芝诺斯同样温柔的抚摸着她的背：“我一直在等你。送你的礼物，喜欢吗？”

光轻声笑了，从口袋里拿出盒子，托到他面前：“给我戴上。”


	8. 8

帝国皇宫——

瓦厉斯的会客厅里是奢华而冷酷的黑金相间主题，如这位帝王灵魂的颜色一般。他高大的身躯放松的靠在金边黑丝绒扶手椅上，心腹雷古拉恭敬的侯在身后。瓦厉斯手指轻敲扶手，眯着眼睛打量着站在旁边的芝诺斯：“看来，你们的事情定下来了。”

芝诺斯微笑点头。

“很好。”瓦厉斯满意的笑了：“你也是为帝国立了大功一件。把心腹大患变成了左膀右臂，这个蛮族英雄的力量不亚于一个军团。”

雷古拉也附和：“恭喜太子！王妃是属下见过的最强武者。”

“哦？”芝诺斯好奇的看向他：“你也见过光？”

雷古拉：“……属下与部下在魔大陆与王妃交过手，王妃给属下们留下了深刻的印象（阴影）。”

“好了。”瓦厉斯挥手打断：“以后就是自己人。”

雷古拉忧心忡忡：“陛下，议会有些人对王妃的事情不满。属下认为，一半是因为王妃不是加雷马人，另一半……”

芝诺斯不置可否：“我猜，另一半是因为王妃的力量太强。现阶段，我们父子的力量已经无可比拟。再加上王妃，天平再也没有倾斜的可能。”

瓦厉斯起身：“总之，还是留心议会的动作。本来是想留他们当个摆设，如果想死就成全他们。”

光在艾欧泽亚就听闻过加雷马大剧院的名声，据说是国父索鲁斯亲自督建，恢弘典雅，规模之大无与伦比。很多经典剧目，都是在这里首映，然后隔了不知道多久才传到艾欧泽亚。

这是芝诺斯第一次带着她在全民面前公开露面，第一层坐着普通民众，二楼的都是贵族包厢。皇族则是坐在三楼，悬空正对着舞台。

来这之前，光又被数不清的女仆包围，蜜粉、香水、绸缎、丝绒堪比迦楼罗卷起的风暴，把她扑的不知道自己身在何处。头发好像被一群莫古力拽着一般，整个人如同玩偶一样被人穿了脱脱了穿。有生以来第一次擦口红的光，感觉自己失去了语言功能。

等她盛装出现在芝诺斯面前的时候，他愣了一下，差点没认出来眼前眼泪汪汪生无可恋的美人。

光强忍住泪水不弄花脸上的蜜粉，怕一旦弄花就需要再遭一次罪：“下次……不要这样……我想穿盔甲……”

她那委屈巴巴的样子把芝诺斯逗笑了，多大的阵仗没见过，杀过的蛮神邪龙比舞台上的演员还多。几个女仆化妆师就把她给治哭了。

芝诺斯要求过部下，无论做什么衣服都是两件，款式一样，一大一小，一男一女。而现在，他们也穿着同样的猩红色宫廷装。一样的上衣花纹腰带胸针纽扣，差别是一个裤子一个极踝长裙。

他像一位正常的男人，对她俯身邀请。她挽住他的胳膊，宛如一对普通的情侣。

剧目是极其精彩的。

瓦厉斯坐在正中间，右手边是雷古拉，左手边是芝诺斯。光坐在芝诺斯的左边，托着脸，聚精会神的盯着舞台。这剧目芝诺斯看过，他本身对文化类的事情也不是很热衷。每次来都是陪着瓦厉斯，这次是纯属为了让光在公众面前露面而来。看剧没有看光有意思，他右手托着下巴，左手不时的玩弄光的头发。

“哎呀！”

添酒的侍女不小心把杯弄倒，弄湿了光的裙裾。换了平时这些液体根本沾不到她的身，今天看剧太过全神贯注，再加上芝诺斯是不是的调戏让她无暇他顾。

芝诺斯冷眼看向侍女，吓的她跪倒在地上赔礼。

光遗憾的摇摇头，可惜条这么好的裙子，可惜这么好的剧。她站起身像瓦厉斯行屈膝礼：“陛下，恕我失陪。”然后拍拍芝诺斯的肩膀，在他耳边说换件衣服很快回来。芝诺斯看着她的身影消失在包厢门口，然后又继续盯着门。

瓦厉斯看在眼里，只有叹息的份。他以前以为芝诺斯是个冷酷自大，只知道武学战斗的男人，现在就是个恋爱中的白痴。

光走进皇族专用的休息间，感慨着有钱真好。这里的休息间，居然有给她准备的一系列的衣服。从浴袍，睡衣，晚礼服，宫廷装，战斗服，魔导装甲，全是她的尺寸。她看着让他头疼的晚礼服，再看看魔导装甲，穿哪件呢……

这时，刚才犯错的侍女，端着一杯酒，战战兢兢的走进来：“王妃，请原谅我！请不要把我关起来！”

光笑着摇摇头：“不要紧张，没关系的。”她觉得自己有点口渴，就拿起酒喝了半杯又放下。

侍女发出怪异的笑声：“王妃的心底真的很善良呢~可惜了~”

光脑海里浮现的是当年在隼巢宴会时发生的事情，刚觉得糟了已经跌倒在地毯上。失去意识前脑海里只剩下一个念头，以后再也不喝别人递的饮料了……

从光出去后，芝诺斯就觉得心神不安。从第三幕等到第四幕完结，也没见光回来。他叫部下去看看光为什么还不回来，部下去了一会惊慌失措的回来。

“王妃不见了。”

嗯……

光迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，想动动手，只听见哗啦啦的声音。她看向两边，发现自己被绑起来，手脚上都是镣铐，镣铐的尾端是巨大的铁球。

牢房？

她迷糊中听见男人在说话。

“这就是传说中的英雄吗？不像啊，真美！”

“那可是芝诺斯大人用两个行省换来的，肯定得值那个价钱。”

“这样的脸，这样的力量……你看着外面我摸摸她。”

“你想死啊！”

光动动手，末端的铁球被她拽的哗哗作响。她勉强睁开眼，发动了超越之力。从这两个人身上，只能看见她被带进来绑在这里，嘱咐看好，说她是重要的诱饵。

诱饵？

她如冷水临头般的清醒了，在加雷马她这个“诱饵”能钓上来的只有芝诺斯了。她甩甩头，问了句：“那个……现在几点？”才看清屋里有两个男人，加雷马特殊的军服又看不清他们的脸。

这下倒把两个看守吓了一跳，条件反射的说：“早晨6点。”

被放倒的时候好像是昨晚8点……已经十个小时了，芝诺斯肯定急疯了。她用力拽了下铁球，不知道是几千斤的东西，反正以她现在的状态肯定是拉不动。要是有手里有武器还不难。她试着在掌心凝聚以太，施加治疗魔法也有些吃力。

她到底吃了什么东西……头痛欲裂。

光觉得现在应该直接睡觉，睡醒后魔力恢复，爆掉这些镣铐，踹飞守卫，掀翻大门，杀他们个人仰马翻。但是，她想到此刻正在捅开地狱之门的芝诺斯，只能闭目调整呼吸。

两个士兵觉得稀奇，这个被绑架来的英雄一点没有身为人质的紧张，反而像打招呼一样问了时间后又闭眼睡觉。英雄都是这样的吗？

“要不。。。咱还是摸摸她吧，过这村没这店，皇族的女人我们这样的人一辈子也没机会碰。”

恶霸调戏少女的狗血戏码差点上演，低着头的光听见外面的脚步声。她抬头很费力，因为脖子和腰上也被加了镣铐，很明显的在镣铐的尽头也坠着铁球。这也太夸张了，就算关泰坦也用不着这么重的家伙吧。

姑且叫那个人神秘人吧，就算自报家门光也记不住加雷马人那如猫魅族烤串般冗长的名字。毕竟她跟芝诺斯互殴三场才勉强记住他的全名。而且，她不用抬头也知道，对方一定是浑身魔导装甲，鬼知道装甲下面是张什么脸。

四肢、脖颈、腰间却被胳膊粗的铁索捆住，铁索的末端还坠着她头还大的实心铁球。而这些拘束却加在一位娇小的女性身上。她身穿层层叠叠的奢靡红色绸裙，光泽柔软的头发微微凌乱的垂在脸颊两侧，宛如一位柔弱的名门闺秀。

神秘人托起她的下巴，强迫她看向那个丑陋古怪的头罩：“我知道你醒了。”

光微微睁下眼睛，又阖闭。确认过眼神，不想理他。

“哦？我的王妃，看来你不是很满意我的邀请？”

光晃晃枷锁：“你就是这么招待女性的？看来加雷马没有贵族礼仪。如果你解开这些枷锁，我倒是很愿意坐在你对面喝杯酒。”

神秘人的笑声非常动听，让光怀疑面具下又是个埃斯蒂尼安或者芝诺斯那样的美男子。

“英雄不能算普通女性，而且我都怀疑这些拘束是否能真的关住你。”

光咕嘟句：“哪里不普通了，光之战士不一直是一介柔弱女子。”

“柔弱女子看见我的第一句话应该是，你是谁？这是哪？放开我！你不要过来！我要叫了！”

“哈？”光睁大眼看眼前的傻子，最后两句是什么意思？调戏妇女吗？

神秘人还真的凑上来，凉飕飕的面具几乎贴在光的鼻尖上：“仔细看看，你还真是个不错的女人，真是便宜了芝诺斯那个武夫。”

挺不错的距离，光痛苦的皱起眉头。神秘人以为是她害怕了，其实是超越之力发动了。

她看到了在剧院的休息厅里，失去意识的她被装在洗衣车里推走。看见了脸色苍白的芝诺斯冲进来，望着凌乱的房间，弯腰抓起她换下的衣服，攥的指节咯咯作响。原来他也会露出那样的表情啊……光突然觉得身上这群铁球也是绑值了，芝诺斯真的会像一个普通恋人那样关心她。

他们之间，最珍贵的就是普通。

不过，现在光明白了一件事情：她又被卷入了宫廷政变。

她不担心芝诺斯，这个世界能打败芝诺斯的只有她。而且，他们都无比相信：哪怕是脖子被开个大口，对方也一定能活下来。某种程度上来说，他们确实适合做挚友。

“你把我抓来无非就是想引芝诺斯上钩。很遗憾，芝诺斯是不会管我的死活，更别说进你的套。能死在你们手上的普通人，凭什么让他另眼相待。你以为我为什么被叫做英雄？别忘了，你们帝国第一勇士和战斗天才也是我的手下败将。你们这群弱者。”光眯起眼懒洋洋的笑了，温暖的眼眸里透露着嗜血怪兽一样的疯狂，那是属于芝诺斯的颜色。

神秘人仿佛看见芝诺斯本人，吓的缩回了手。看光凶恶的眼神和虚弱的姿态，他怒斥卫兵：“你们俩去外边看着！”

“呼……”光长吁一口气，芝诺斯真是太吓人了，她学个皮毛就把人家吓跑了。

‘尘世幻龙！尘世幻龙！’光呆在脑海里呼唤着。

不理她。

‘不理我啊……果然还是赫拉斯瓦尔格靠谱，要是它在就好了~’

尘世幻龙：‘呵呵，小姑娘。别想用激将法。’

‘救我！’

尘世幻龙：‘要不要我给你打开镣铐，再开门，把你送回到太子身边。让你们回到卧室去战斗？’

‘你在开玩笑吗？’

尘世幻龙：‘呵呵，我就是在开玩笑。’萌萌哒小肉龙，一脸鄙视的出现在光的面前，冷漠的眼皮耷拉着。它仿佛还嫌镣铐不够重似的，落在光的头顶，展展薄薄的小翅膀，啄着光的头：“关键时候你还是得需要向我求助。但是我不得不很遗憾的告诉你，我不能干涉现实。”

搞了半天这条老龙在傲娇？光只能赔笑：“那多少帮我出点主意？哪怕帮我弄个武器来也行。”

尘世幻龙不说话，只是踩着光的头：“你不是在学习秘术吗？召唤兽可以帮你开锁。”光继续赔笑：“那……您看您能不能帮我看看这座建筑的布防，用您媲美海德林的智慧，给我指出一条逃跑的明路？”

尘世幻龙发出一声鼻响，重重的在光的头上踩了一脚，化作光球消失了。

秘术嗯……据说学习秘术的人不光要有魔法天赋，还得精通算数。魔法天赋还好，算数……想起她当年挖草伐木的时候，不知道被奸商坑蒙拐骗了多少钱。她觉得自己的秘术，撑死也就是塔塔露的水平。

她努力回忆咒语时，外面传来了匆忙的脚步声。刚才的神秘人又回来了，而且散发着焦躁的气息。神秘人掐住她的脖子：“芝诺斯不上钩，留你也没用。”他突然轻浮的笑了，抓住光不盈一握的细腰：“或许可以在你死之前做点有趣的事情？就像你取悦芝诺斯那样？”

光也跟着笑了，而且笑的极其开心：“好啊！那你是不是要先解开我的脚铐？”犹如芝诺斯附体的笑容，让神秘人僵住了。“我会夹住你的脖子，把你整个人都拧成麻花。”

这不是威胁，是事实。

就算四肢脖子腰都绑满铁球，他们还是漏算了光的一件秘密武器。敖龙族尖利的尾巴在她背后悄悄翘起，随时准备给眼前人的肚腹开个血洞。

神秘人松开她，走出去对外面的士兵说：“杀了她，把她的头送去给芝诺斯。”

“是！”

士兵们拿着刀走到她身边，遗憾的说：“可惜了呢……还是摸摸吧……”说着有的手摸着她的脸，有的手摸着她的龙耳。还没等士兵们感慨手感如何，只看见眼前白光一闪，砰砰啪啪几声，全部被打晕在地。

光甩甩龙尾，敖龙族的尾巴都极其敏感，打人自己比别人还痛。

脑海中的尘世幻龙对她说：‘挣脱束缚，我会教你怎么出去。’

光心一横，开始念叨好不容易记住的咒语。

BLABLABLA……召唤迦楼罗之灵！！

一道绚丽的绿光闪过，光的面前出现一个还没她膝盖高、宛如一兜绿色鼻涕般的奇怪生物。这货是迦楼罗？跟以前打过的不一样。迦楼罗似乎还记着以前的仇，看见光以后愣了一会说句打扰了。

别走啊！

在光的威逼恐吓端了她的鸟子鸟孙的老家后，这兜绿色鼻涕算是帮她打开了镣铐。这时，她深感自己秘术上的天赋也就比塔塔露强那么一点，早知道当初跟阿尔菲诺多学学了。

这不知道是光第几次从帝国军官身上剥下制服，其实她穿不穿没有区别。敖龙族女性的身材，本来就非常迷你，被身材高大的帝国人衬托如孩童。在顶级外援尘世幻龙的指引下，逃走的并不顺利。

她不知道自己身在何处，想去找一辆魔导装甲，总比跑出去好过在北洲的严酷气候里步行。

傲娇龙：‘我就在你旁边？你却要骑魔导装甲？’

‘不是我不坐，这天气飞行。。。有点清凉。。。’

尘世幻龙突然显形，闭起眼睛：“……我感受到附近有我的血脉后裔，或许我可以把你以太化传送到他的身边。”

“……刚才我费那么大功夫召唤迦楼罗开锁的时候，你怎么不说把我以太传送呢？”

“我没想起来。”傲娇龙君子坦荡荡，活了几千年，哪能那么容易就想起这些小事。“我只能把你传送到跟我留着相同血液的生命的身边，我也是刚刚才感受到同胞的气息，所以，我要开始传送你了。”

“这样啊……哈哈那挺方便的……等下！！”

以太传送……那不是乌尔达哈庆功宴后逃命时，雅修特拉启动的禁忌之术？光要在北洲的冰天雪地了，被一丝不挂的传送到某条龙的龙窝？？这是想冻死她然后给尘世幻龙的子孙加餐吗？？

光如同消融一般，变成点点蓝星消失在空气里。衣服掉落一地，银白色的无瑕戒指滚落其中。


	9. 9

埃斯蒂尼安并不是没有做过春梦，梦里的对象有着柔软而富有弹性的身体，灼热的呼吸。悄无声息的出现，一夜无痕的消失，在睡衣上徒留点点湿液。

春梦大概有很多种，但一定不是现在这种。

一个赤身裸体，长着龙尾的女子，咣的掉在地板上。吓得他从床上弹起，一把抓起长枪。然后一个表情极其欠揍的巨大蛾子，用苍老的声音对他说：“照顾好她，她刚刚消耗了太多魔力，需要睡很久。”又蓦地消失。

这个声音……不是蛾子，好像是龙族始祖？那地上的人，不就是被尘世幻龙选中（监视）的……他点起灯，撩开女性的长发，是光之战士没错。像个婴儿一样蜷缩在一起，睡的毫无防备。

他看见昏暗灯光下通体光泽细腻的肌肤与珍珠般的龙鳞，拽下毛毯盖严实，又把她抱起，放在床上。自己则躺在沙发上，凝视着她熟睡的脸，想破头也不明白为什么光之战士会在深夜赤身裸体的出现在自己的房间。

光是惊醒的。

换了谁被那种不靠谱的禁忌之术传送，都会被吓醒。

她刚坐起来，就听见身边有个似曾相识的声音：“别动，麻烦你躺下。当心毯子滑下来。”

“埃斯蒂尼安？”

银发骑士坐在床对面的沙发上，头不自然的看向窗外。光想起来似的，看看毯子下的自己……果然一丝不挂。

光：“你脸红什么？”被看的是我，怎么你害羞的跟个阿尔菲诺一样？

埃斯蒂尼安还是看向窗外，脸红的更厉害了。他把手边的衣服丢向光：“我的长款上衣，你穿上应该可以当裙子了。”

虽说有外衣穿了，但是……里面真空的感觉难受死了。光吃着埃斯蒂尼安准备的早餐，准确的说她至少两天水米未进。埃斯蒂尼安皱着眉头拍着她的背：“慢点吃……噎了吧？喝水……慢点喝……别呛死！轻点咳嗽！”

“就是这样的……”光仰头靠在餐椅上，摸着肚皮，满足的眯起眼睛。给埃斯蒂尼安说着自己在剧院被迷晕，绑架又逃脱的过程。她像讲故事一样说着经过，对于她过去那些惊天动地的事迹，这个过程确实只能算一首小小插曲的前奏。

光：“话说你怎么在北洲？我以为你在太阳神草原？还有这房子挺不错，什么时候置办的？”真是个相当不错的独栋住宅，不大，上下两层，还有个不小的院子。

“我追随尼格霍德的气息而来。在这里，我时而能感受到极其微弱的气息，时而消失，时而出现。这房子是打牌赢来的。”

……光觉得打架赢来的还差不多。打牌？艾欧泽亚单挑王还会打牌？

看穿她想法的埃斯蒂尼安耸耸肩：“所以，你下一步打算怎么办？去找芝诺斯？”

光不是在乌尔达哈政变时吃瘪的黄毛丫头了。她不知道当天到底发生了什么，如果是政变，现在掌权的是谁？外面会不会有人找她？找她的是芝诺斯还是另一波人？她就算是想找芝诺斯，可是他人在哪呢？

听了光的想法，埃斯蒂尼安点点头：“你变得成熟多了，有艾默里克的样子。”

作为有着悠久合作历史、配合默契的搭档，光负责留守（在家消灭粮食补充体力），埃斯蒂尼安上街打探消息。

苍天之龙骑这个人……看上去冷酷、傲娇、毒舌，实际上是个非常体贴的人。甚至可以说是很在意别人的感受，当然得是他注意的人的感受。

光哼着歌，享受着龙骑亲自烧的洗澡水，穿着龙骑亲自采办而来的衣物。里面居然还有女士内衣……而且尺码正合适……她对浴室外面添柴的骑士大声说：“你怎么知道我的尺码？”

“目测。”苍天之龙骑冷漠的朝火炉里面添柴，本来这些柴火他一个人用足够两个月，多了一个人就不一定用多久了。帝国贵族府邸都是青磷液体做采暖原料，平民家依旧是原始的柴火取暖。

“所以外面现在什么情况？”

“两天前国家大剧院发生爆炸，目前已经完全封锁，不知道具体伤亡。街上到处都是秘密警察，市民们讳莫如深不敢讨论。帝国兵在全首都范围排查敖龙族女性，你要知道，喜欢温暖的敖龙族在北洲极其稀少。你那特殊的外形，在外面晃上一分钟就会被魔导装甲包围。你需要在这躲一阵子。”

“不错不错，有苍天之龙骑给我顶级服务，我要多住一阵哈哈哈~”无论遇到多大的挫折，光还是会因为一点小事开心起来。

咔吧！木柴被捏碎了。

作为对埃斯蒂尼安热情招待的回报，光发挥了她在俾斯麦餐厅做学徒的全部天赋，包了一日三餐和打扫卫生。

苍天之龙骑头上青筋跳动，指着壁炉里的顶着炖菜锅、形状奇怪的火焰：“你能不能给我解释下？这是什么东西？”

啊？因为刚才听见埃斯蒂尼安小声嘀咕柴火可能不够用，她就用塔塔露水平的召唤术，召唤出了一个火神伊弗利特。

他弯下腰，对着壁炉感慨：“好歹也是一代蛮神，就给人举着炖菜锅？你不要面子的吗？”

火神伊弗利特：“QAQ”

它当然要面子，要面子就得挨打，不想挨打就干活。

那达慕后在炎热的太阳神草原，她、其日娜和莉瑟，在太阳神王座下面清凉的湖水里裸泳。好巧不巧的被骑着大隼的童贞王玛格奈看见了，单纯的敖龙族汉子顿时窜着鼻血，从大隼上掉进湖里。

她们仨看在眼里，谁也不愿意救。最后还是喊来飞燕下水捞的他，还给他做的人工呼吸。

听到这里，埃斯蒂尼安大笑起来：“玛格奈是个好人，你们也太欺负他了。”

“他当然是个好人。”谁让他折腾我们好久，还说我是个粗鲁的女人。光皮笑肉不笑的补充了句：“他也只能做个好人了。”

“我曾经希望你跟艾默里克在一起，他是最优秀的男性和我最好的朋友，你是我见过最优秀的女性和最信任的搭档。虽然不得不承认，你们在一起未必有好结果。我见过你很多朋友，无论是奥尔什方、艾默里克、飞燕，或者是玛格奈。无论哪个一个都比芝诺斯要靠谱。”埃斯蒂尼安顿了下，“我觉得你该考虑下阿尔菲诺，等他两年，他一定会出落成出色的领袖。”

光差点被他的话呛死：“你是认真的吗？”

三年起步，最高死刑的事还是算了吧……

三天前——

芝诺斯冲进休息厅里，只看见打翻的酒杯和光扔在地上的衣物。他拿起酒杯闻闻，类似于肉桂的辛辣气味，是北洲特有的麻醉药，浓度过高的时候会呈现出肉桂酒一样的味道。这个粗心的笨蛋，亏她还是个冒险者，居然被这种江湖伎俩给放倒了。

骂归骂，他还是捡起地上的衣服，死死的攥着。

他粗略计算下时间，从第三幕开场到第四幕结束，光肯定已经不再这座剧院里了。这时，他听见外面有紧促而整齐的脚步声，是自外而内跑进来的。

光失踪的事情他还没吩咐手下怎么做，瓦厉斯和雷古拉也不会轻易去调动援兵。他抓着光的衣服，飞速回到剧场，在瓦厉斯身边耳语几句。皇帝神色凝重的起身，在衷心的雷古拉的护卫下离席。

他一个人坐在皇族包厢里，用光的衣服一遍一遍的轻擦着刀，温柔的犹如在爱抚情人的脸颊。就算闲暇时间，他也从来没有不带刀的时候，盔甲由最忠心的侍卫保护并携带。他就像个独孤求败的猎手，等候猎物的时间太无聊，自己跳下坑感受下陷阱的质量。

叛军冲进皇族包厢时，只看见全副武装的芝诺斯。他翘着二郎腿，托着下巴，脸上的面具恐怖如鬼神：“哼，就你们几个小鱼小虾还跑来送死？你们的勇气令人赞叹，你们的命运令人可悲。”

“你怎么会在这里！你为什么没有追你的王妃！”

这跟计划的不一样啊！抓住王妃，调开芝诺斯，刺杀瓦厉斯。

芝诺斯笑出声：“我的王妃？有本事杀你们就去。”嘴上这么说，他还是下意识的多留了几个活口。叛军只包围了皇族包厢，地方狭窄人只能一波波的往里送。芝诺斯的任务是拖延时间，让皇帝撤离，无聊的情况下收割一波人头。

他一边杀人，一边满脑子想着光会被送到哪里？

结果一个不小心风断一闪吹过了头，把尸体从三楼的包厢吹到了一楼。这下可炸了锅，各种尖叫哭泣。芝诺斯并不在意别人的死活，他只是不想在首都落下暴君的名声，索性雷古拉的增援来的极其迅速，顷刻间已经把剧院包围的里三层外三层。

接下来的两天，芝诺斯不眠不休，不摘面具也不脱盔甲的保护在瓦厉斯身边。除了必要的下达命令，连一句多余的话都不说。整个人散发着死寂的气息，他甚至都没有问一句光去了哪里，也没有叫人去搜寻。

连瓦厉斯都感觉到了这份平静下的可怕。

直到几天后，垂死反抗的叛军将领送来了一个盒子。

盒子里是敖龙族少女的人头，烧焦了半面脸，还有一半依稀可见当初那秀美的轮廓。与人头一起送来的，还有被烟熏黑的无瑕戒指。

芝诺斯摘下面具，又摘下手甲。拿起无瑕戒指，看着里面刻着的“光&芝诺斯”。他把戒指套在左手小指上，又端起了冻的冷硬的头颅，弯着腰放在膝盖上。面无表情的观察着腐烂的皮肉，露出的白骨，烧焦的头发，与剥落的龙鳞。

啊……他第一次遇见光时，也想把她的头这么带回来的。

瓦厉斯看见这一幕没说什么，只是默默的把芝诺斯的刀鞘拿到身后。他不想让芝诺斯胡乱砍人，也不想让他砍了自己。

芝诺斯贴身保护，雷古拉平定叛乱。

平定叛乱后的雷古拉向瓦厉斯汇报：“叛军已经全部投降，首领畏罪自杀。只是……没有发现王妃的遗体。”

“遗体？”芝诺斯这么多天一直看着那颗冰冻烧焦的人头，第一次开口说话：“光根本就没死，哪里来的遗体。”

瓦厉斯觉得芝诺斯可能是伤心过度，脑子坏掉了：“那你这几天一直盯着那颗人头做什么？”

芝诺斯不置可否：“我想她了，这人头长得像她。”

深呼吸……瓦厉斯觉得自己迟早让这个不孝子气死。

芝诺斯提刀起身行礼：“父皇，既然叛军已经平定，我想出去找光。”

雷古拉：“太子，请节哀。”

芝诺斯不耐烦的挥手：“节什么哀？我连自己的女人都认不出来吗？光才不会死在那群杂碎的手里。”

瓦厉斯怕他用捅开地狱之门般的大闹，对着他离去的声音大喊：“晚上8点回来开作战会议！”


	10. 10

“你要出门吗~”光甜甜的对埃斯蒂尼安撒娇，让他惊起一身冷汗。

眼前的小姑娘哪还有光之战士的威风？梳着双马尾，穿着羊毛睡衣，脚上是毛茸茸的莫古力棉拖鞋。身上裹着毯子，偎在沙发上看书。书本非常老旧，带着穿越时空的不详之感。书名叫《禁忌！召唤深渊の恶灵》。

埃斯蒂尼安刚想说，伟大的光之战士请优雅一点，请注意形象。瞥见了正在往簸箕里扫垃圾的一代蛮神迦楼罗，把抗议咽进肚子，和颜悦色的微笑：“我去打探消息，顺便去追寻尼德霍格的龙眼。晚上想吃什么吗？”

“可以吗？我要血红奇异果挞！”

“没问题。”难得冷静一次的苍天之龙骑，默默在心里发誓，绝对不得罪这个女人。

今天街上看上去恢复了正常，没有在路灯街口张望徘徊的秘密警察，而四处盘问拦人的帝国兵也消失了。据说上午还有皇帝在索鲁斯大广场的公开演讲，听演讲是不可能听的，这辈子都不可能去听。要是龙骑想找个高地，一个起跳非得被当做刺客打下来。

血红奇异果挞也买到了，埃斯蒂尼安把牛皮纸兜抱在胸前。北洲的温度很快让这些热腾腾的甜派变得冷硬，不过回家后重新烤下就好了。伊弗利特现在控火的功能越来越好了。苍天之龙骑想着煮饭的火神，扫地刷碗的风神。是不是没准哪天她就召唤出个尼德霍格？最好，召唤出来他要当坐骑，天天打……

看似高冷的苍天之龙骑脑洞大开，无限神游。根本没有注意到周围女性爱慕的眼神和窃窃私语。

他斜眼看了下身后。

被跟踪了啊……

不管对方是谁，还是别把光卷进去了。他慢慢的朝着郊外的杉树林走去。

他走的很慢很慢，跟踪者也很有耐心的亦步亦趋。他感觉后身后有很多人跟踪，但是步伐井然有序。等他走认为足够远的地方，在北国冰霜覆盖的岑天巨木林里，他四处看看，找了一座很高的小山，跳上去。

“噫！跟丢了吗？”一队帝国士兵跑到埃斯蒂尼安刚刚在的地方四处张望。

“退下。”

巨大的红色铠甲，死神般的面具，对着不远处的小山就是一记风断。

从天而降的骑士散发着黑色的龙炎，将敌人的剑气弾飞：“喂，我可是把甜派在那座山顶。你上来就打坏，我回去可不好交差。”埃斯蒂尼安抬起头，眯起眼睛。散发黑气的妖刀，铺天盖地的力量，死神本尊般的外形，他曾经听无数人或恐惧或仰慕的提起。就是芝诺斯没错了。

芝诺斯放下刀：“哦？你是个很好的猎物，报上名来。我会杀了你，然后记住你。”

龙骑枪指芝诺斯：“伊修加德，前苍天之龙骑，埃斯蒂尼安。”

眼前的银发精灵男子身材颀长，敏捷而灵动。仪态高贵，举止优美。自带柔光的银白色长发无风自动，鸽灰色的眼眸流光溢彩。是个女人看见会忍不住尖叫出来的美男子。

……

芝诺斯的气势肉眼可见的消失了：“苍天之龙骑？你是光的朋友？那么光失踪的这么多天，是跟你在一起？”

埃斯蒂尼安笑起来的样子，让芝诺斯稍微有点危机感：“我该夸奖你这野兽般的直觉。既然我们都或多或少的从光的口中听说过对方，那我就直说了。作为光的兄长，我反对你们在一起。”他突然沉下脸：“你身上有尼德霍格的气息，你一定碰了它的龙眼。不……你身上有个另一种同样古老而邪恶的气息，另一条龙……充满破坏力……光不知道这件事，你欺骗了她。”

芝诺斯冷笑：“杀了你就没人反对了。我和她的事情轮不到你操心。”

3.0和4.0两个版本BOSS的相遇，俩人从天亮杀到天黑也没分出胜负。

最后还是芝诺斯的卫兵拿着通讯器大叫：“太子殿下！陛下喊你回去开会，立刻！马上！”

“哼。”芝诺斯跳出战圈，收刀入鞘。转身要走，想起来什么的又折身回来，指着地面对埃斯蒂尼安说：“明天，还是这个点，这里。”

“乐意奉陪。”

说罢一个跳跃，跳到山上去拿海德林使徒指名要求的甜点。

晚上做了一桌子菜的光，乖巧的等着埃斯蒂尼安和甜点。龙骑大佬回来时杀气腾腾，十米之内鸟兽灭绝。心灵受到创伤的迦楼罗，躲在厨房不敢出来。

埃斯蒂尼安一言不发，把冻得梆硬的牛皮纸袋递给光，然后开始低头吃饭。光打开牛皮纸袋，真的是造型美丽香气扑鼻的血红奇异果挞。塔塔露最爱吃的东西。她把果挞交给伊弗利特加热。

吃完饭的埃斯蒂尼安还是一句话没说，直接就上楼睡觉了。第二天早晨，他吃完早饭，穿了一套红色邪龙盔甲，还戴了头盔。以比昨天更加可怕的杀气出门了。

看着架势…他是去约架了吗？光纳闷，是不是尼德霍格复活了？不然他怎么这么大脾气？

就这样，埃斯蒂尼安吃完早饭全副武装的出门，晚饭前又杀气腾腾的回来吃完满桌子菜。连续五天。问他，他就用他帅的不像人的眼睛瞪光。好像这都是她的错？

好吧，你帅你说的算，是我的错就是我的错。

但是……光发现他们面临一个大问题，粮食储备不够了。埃斯蒂尼安实在太能吃了！这么瘦都吃哪去了？？龙骑士需要那么大的体力吗？

这几天看埃斯蒂尼安那样，她也不敢跟他打听外面的情况。不敢上街买东西，最重要的是口袋里也没有钱。人生地不熟接不到委托，她总不能打劫恋人国家的公民吧？

于是……

辛勤的光之战士穿着渔夫装，找到一处郊外的冰湖。她一介柔弱女子，一拳给冰面打个大洞，搓了搓冻的冰凉的手，又看看深不见底的幽兰湖水。这一条条的钓……钓到天黑也喂不饱家里那个龙猪。

反正也四下无人嘛……

光之战士对着湖面读了个雷魔法。

从天而降的雷暴击中了大洞，把周围的冰都熏黑了。冰洞下的水面表面因为雷电的高温，短暂的沸腾。过一会，湖面还是咕嘟嘟的冒泡。各种肥美的湖鲜，肚皮朝上的浮出水面。如果仔细看，里面还有不少负责水底勘探的魔导袖珍潜水艇。

哟西！

光之战士哼着歌，把鱼捞上来，装满了十几米长的大渔网。

就在她准备打道回府做湖鲜大餐时，看到不远处的树林剧烈晃动，鸟兽逃命般的往深林外面跑。那冲击到让树木歪斜山石崩塌的强大力量，说不出的熟悉……不管是什么，还是去看看。不管在哪，英雄都要为他人着想。草木鸟兽皆是生灵。

结果，

呵呵。

两道熟悉的红色身影，用着她能背下来的熟悉招数，闪电旋风般的缠斗在一起。

帝国皇太子和苍天之龙骑在森林深处打的天昏地暗，飞沙走石，难解难分，GAY里GAY气。

原来埃斯蒂尼安每天就是找芝诺斯决斗来了？她失踪这么多天，芝诺斯都没派人找过她，敢情是有别的挚♂友了？埃斯蒂尼安说是帮她打探消息，搞了半天再跟芝诺斯约会？？她脑海里突然浮现出看过的八卦小报，闺蜜跟男朋友在一起了怎么办？她拍拍自己的脸，让自己别瞎想。

远处传来芝诺斯那好听又欠揍的HENTAI发言：“呵呵，与你的战斗真是愉♂悦啊！尽全力取♂悦我吧，苍天之龙骑。让我们沉醉在战斗的快♂感里。”

她听见埃斯蒂尼安的咒骂：“闭嘴！下一枪，我一定要贯♂穿你的身体！该死！尼德霍格啊！借给我你的力量！”

芝诺斯：“来吧！巴哈姆特进入我的身体吧，推到这个嚣张的男人♂！”

哈？

就在两个人攒了半天的大招碰撞时，一个娇小的身影出现在妖刀和长枪中间。一记赤核爆，把两个战斗狂人弾飞。

两个BOSS都被主角打的跪在地上，帅气的妖刀也好，惹眼的长枪也好，都变成了拐棍。敢在这千钧一发的时机，制止住两大BOSS的大招并且把他们击退。这个星球只有一个人能做到——

“尼格霍德？巴哈姆特？”光掀开渔夫装斗篷的帽子，露出自己和蔼可亲的微笑，那恐怖的眼神惊的两大煞星都忍不住后退半步。“看不出来你们都身怀绝技啊。要不要我把始祖幻龙也借给你们？”

空气中以太扭曲，一条拽拽的小龙凭空出现，苍老的声音教训道：“年轻人，我的儿子巴哈姆特和尼德霍格已经死过两次了。你们能不能让他们安息？”

芝诺斯用他自己都不相信的声音，温柔的喊了一句：“光，真的是你吗？”

生气的光掏出本书，然后打了个响指，就听见远处一阵地动山摇。仿佛什么洪水猛兽在接近一般，从杉树林里吭哧吭哧地跑出个石头做的大家伙，后面还托着十几米长、装满鱼的渔网。芝诺斯皱了下眉头，为什么渔网里有魔导袖珍潜水艇？

石头大家伙在光的面前急刹车，恭敬的把光托在手心里，拽拽的小龙落在光的头上，扯着渔网绝尘而去。

芝诺斯忍不住问埃斯蒂尼安：“那是什么东西？”

“蛮神，泰坦。”埃斯蒂尼安打了一整天，肚子早就不争气的咕咕叫了。想想光做的美味佳肴，他收起长枪，跟着渔网走了。

芝诺斯略微想想，把侍卫打发回去，自己也跟着埃斯蒂尼安走了。

巴哈姆特VS尼德霍格 尘世幻龙胜

苍天之龙骑VS帝国皇太子 光之战士胜。


	11. 11

艾欧泽亚第一生存法则，不要招惹苍天之龙骑。

加雷马第一生存法则，不要招惹皇太子。

海德林第一生存法则，不要招惹光之战士。

如果瓦厉斯知道这三个人在同一个屋檐下，肯定会第一时间派人把这方圆十里都设上隔离带，免得误伤无辜。

埃斯蒂尼安生气的看着大摇大摆跟回来的芝诺斯：“请你解释一下，你为什么在我的房子里？”

芝诺斯不客气的坐在沙发上：“你的房子？这是我的国家。”说罢，他第一次当着埃斯蒂尼安的面摘下了头盔。

……

埃斯蒂尼安看了他幽井般深邃的双眼，牡丹一般端妍英艳的脸，鎏金色的长发后，叹口气。他走到厨房对阴沉着脸做饭的光说：“光，你老实告诉我。你跟他在一起是不是色迷心窍？”

俾斯麦餐厅的高级厨师·光差点一刀切在手上：“哈？”

埃斯蒂尼安看了眼外面，压低声音说：“这男人除了长得还行，个子很高，还算能打以外。还有什么优点？你说你是不是看上他的脸了？我看你就是色迷心窍。”

深呼吸……菜都做了一半了，不能拆厨房。光忍住内心的狂暴，眼角带泪的看向埃斯蒂尼安：“我尊敬的苍天之龙骑，如果我是个色迷心窍的人，在伊修加德的时候就看上你了。”

埃斯蒂尼安照了下镜子，觉得她说的也有道理。

芝诺斯却对着壁炉陷入了深深的沉思。

他头一次看见单独的火焰，不依靠任何燃料，没有柴火、煤炭、青磷液体。更令人称奇的是，这火焰还是人形的，左手用猛火加热柠檬烤鱼，右手用小火煮着奶汁烩蔬菜。头顶上也没闲着，还放着几个对切开的盐焗土豆。

他忍不住拔出妖刀，想切开看看这堆火的构造，还好及时被埃斯蒂尼安用烧火棍阻止了。

埃斯蒂尼安：“别用妖刀，它已经够可怜了。一代蛮神沦落至此。”

芝诺斯：“？？？”

埃斯蒂尼安悄悄指了指光：“火神，伊弗利特。”

芝诺斯：“……加雷马动用了一个军团从亚拉戈古文明搞来的究极神兵，又用究极神兵研究了几年捕捉的伊弗利特和泰坦，就被她用来做苦力了？”

“……别吃惊，一会你还会看见迦楼罗扫地。”

两米长一米二宽的橡木桌，堆得满满的各种湖鲜，鱼虾蟹鳖、汆烫烤炸、瓜果菌蔬应有尽有。甚至有一些这个季节加雷马根本见不到的东西，埃斯蒂尼安甚至怀疑光身上是不是有个四次元口袋。

芝诺斯感到非常惊奇，他知道光会做饭，没想到能做到这种程度。他尝了一口刚才差点被他捅翻的柠檬海盐烤虹鳟，微微惊讶：“非常美味，我觉得有机会你该去指点下宫廷御厨。”

被喜欢的人称赞还是挺开心的，光阴沉的脸缓和了一点，她低声说句：“不许剩菜。”

芝诺斯低着头吃的非常认真，每一口都细细品味。他们之间每天的主题就是战斗，这些光亲手烧的菜，就像他从未观察品味过的人生。

他瘦了，眼窝凹陷，眼眶下面也呈现淡淡的青色。光看见他憔悴面孔的瞬间心就软了，只想着多做些好吃的让他赶紧把肉补回来。

有埃斯蒂尼安在是不用担心剩饭问题的。酒足饭饱的苍天之龙骑肚子连鼓都没鼓，让光怀疑他是不是有个连接异次元的胃袋。喝着饭后奶茶的埃斯蒂尼安不满的瞪着芝诺斯：“你今晚该不会要住这吧？”

脱去盔甲的芝诺斯秀着加雷马人饱满健美的肌肉：“那又怎样？本太子宣布这片土地被国家征收。”

埃斯蒂尼安撑的懒得拿枪：“我怕大少爷你住不惯这种陋室。请问，你会铺床吗？”

“……”

芝诺斯自小在军营长大，适应了严苛自律的生活。毕竟是金枝贵胄，再简陋也是有侍卫男仆鞍前马后的照顾。现在，他站在埃斯蒂尼安说的陋室，对着落了一层灰的床和上面的被褥陷入深深的沉思。

再三思考，他决定去光的房间。

就算是帝国的超导陶瓷合金门，在屋里这仨主面前也就是几巴掌拍飞的问题。什么门都不是事，但是锁门就意味着拒绝的态度。芝诺斯轻手轻脚的走到光的房门口，动了下把手，然后笑意止不住的浮上唇边。

门没锁。

呵，女人真是别扭，嘴上说着不心里不还是想他了。

他高兴的打开门，笑意却在下一秒变成了嘴角抽筋。白天在湖边拉着鱼的泰坦，正抱着膝盖蹲在门内画圈圈。光是算准他晚上会去摸门，特地整来看门的吗？

他跟泰坦大眼瞪小眼。

泰坦：“QAQ”

突然一阵困意袭上他的额头，从未如此的困倦过。他用拳头锤着太阳穴，大概是最近几天一直没怎么睡觉吧。他强撑着回到自己房间，卷着被子沉沉睡去。

此时，房间里读完睡眠魔咒的光，忍不住笑了。

第二天，又是满满一桌子的丰盛早餐。光特地做了很多芝诺斯听都没听过的艾欧泽亚小吃。他起床开门时被吓了一跳，因为外面是举着热水盆、咬着梳子等着他梳洗的迦楼罗。光明明很想他，真是个不坦率的女人。

柔和的日光照在热气腾腾的餐桌上，火神的燃烧让房间温暖的像被窝。三人都卸去了杀气，像三个认识不久尚在客气时期的朋友一样，安详的享用美食。

光喝着早茶，大声朗读埃斯蒂尼安不知道打哪弄来的八卦小报《艾欧泽亚幻想》。这个小报有个年度排行榜，每次发榜都会掀起一阵血雨腥风。

光：“第一榜，艾欧泽亚单身女性的梦中情人。第三名：阿图瓦雷尔·福尔唐。”

苍天之毒舌点评：“福尔唐伯爵风度翩翩，福尔唐家族富可敌国。”

光：“第二名，艾默里克·德·博雷尔。他居然不是第一？那么帅地位那么高居然只是第二？”旁边的芝诺斯听到这句话，呵呵一声。

苍天之毒舌点评：“比帅他跟我还是差一点的，我没上榜他排第二也情有可原。”

光：“第一名……居然是劳班大人的养子皮平？那个很帅的拉拉肥。”

苍天之毒舌：“啊？我记得那小子，确实很不错。暖男一枚，我打赌他能娶到娜娜莫陛下。”

第二榜

光：“艾欧泽亚单身男士最想追求的人，第三名：嘉恩艾神纳。”

埃斯蒂尼安点评：“幻术皇温柔美丽，实力强大。女神当之无愧。”

光：“第二名，塔塔露·塔露。”

埃斯蒂尼安点评：“机灵可爱又勇敢，还特别会赚钱。如果不是拉拉肥我都想追他。”

光揉了揉眼睛，确定没看错：“第一名？？阿尔菲诺？？不是男人想追的榜单吗？？”

毒舌评委埃斯蒂尼安：“……把我弄没词了。”他站起来消食，一把把光手里的报纸拽过来，自己读：“第三版，铁血硬汉排行榜，第三名，阿莉塞？？她不是女孩子吗？”

光点头：“确实，阿莉塞确实很MAN，将来一定是梅尔维布提督预备役。”

埃斯蒂尼安：“第二名，纱都？纱都那种纯爷们居然只能排第二？第一名是啥？库尔扎斯狂暴猛犸象吗？”

光小鸡逐米点头：“纱都和劳班局长一直是我心中硬汉的代名词。第一名是谁？是劳班局长吗？”

“第一名……”埃斯蒂尼安惊讶长大了嘴，把榜单高高举起。光也忍不住好奇，踮起脚蹦起来也看不到他举起的报纸。芝诺斯的好奇心也被勾起，他站起来看向报纸。一向波澜不惊的他也忍不住微微张嘴：“天呐，真可怕。”

“到底是谁！！”光急的刚把板凳搬过来，跳上去。苍天之龙骑就把纸扔给了伊弗利特，“第一名，光之战士”在火海里瞬间化为灰烬。  
站在椅子上的光拼命跳起来想去抓那张纸，芝诺斯怕她摔倒上前一步接住她。两人就这么结结实实的抱在一起，鼻尖挨鼻尖眼睛对眼睛。

然后……

两人都忍不住笑了。

跟自己喜欢的人怎么可能真的生气？

等到两人回过神来，发现全副武装的埃斯蒂尼安正抱着枪对他俩死亡凝视。

苍天之龙骑用大拇指指着外面：“继续。”

非人的美貌，尊崇的地位，卓越的天赋，芝诺斯自出生以来就被当做神明一样的存在。他眼里只有跟自己相同高度的人，比如说国父索鲁斯、父皇瓦厉斯，已逝的盖乌斯，以及父亲的挚友雷古拉。非常的悲哀，同龄人里没有对手，更没有朋友。

光是他第一个朋友。

第一个让他感觉到各种意义心跳的人。

埃斯蒂尼安盘腿坐在雪地上，把枪插在一旁：“都打了多少天了，也分不出胜负。我跟你也没有深仇大神，简直是浪费粮食。”

芝诺斯也在回忆，他们到底为什么战斗来着：“你说你作为兄长，不同意光跟我之间的事情。”

“哦，对，我都忘了。”

芝诺斯：“……你认真的吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安托着下巴，认真打量着跟自己好看的不相上下的脸：“以前光不是自愿跟你走的。所以，作为朋友，我要为她争取一次选择的权力。如果她自愿跟你在一起，我会祝福你们。如果她不愿意，就算神挡在我面前，我也要把他劈成两半。不过现在看来是我多管闲事了。你永远不明白光为你放弃了什么。”

“她总是冲在最前面，把我们护在身后。每个人都愿意为她献出生命，我们都很羡慕奥尔什方。很可惜的是，她不会再给任何人机会。”埃斯蒂尼安站起身：“珍惜你掌中的星辰。我想是时候告别了。”

苍天之龙骑刚想一个高跳帅气退场，却被芝诺斯用刀背打翻在地。

皇太子抱着叉腰看着被龙刺钉在地上动弹不得的苍天之龙骑：“别耍帅，你必须回去跟光当面道别。不然她会以为我把你杀了。”

“你这该死的家伙！看枪！”

就在苍天之龙骑一跃而起把他刺成鳕鱼串时，芝诺斯弯腰对他伸出手。

……

皇太子弯腰这辈子一只手数的过来，让他伸手拉人比砍他的手还难。埃斯蒂尼安明白这个动作的分量，他没有拂了这份好意。被拉起来后，两个都不擅长表达感情的人一时陷入了尴尬。

这时，巨大的影子压过树顶，巨大的翅膀煽动的积雪纷飞。抬头望去，散发着晶莹剔透的蓝色巨龙煽动着翅膀。在夕阳的照射下，晶光点点如梦如幻。蓝龙散发着巨大的力量，还带着熟悉的味道，那是属于光之战士的平和坚定。

蓝龙低头看着他们：“吾命为神龙巴哈姆特，我的主人喊你们回去吃饭，速归。”言罢，就像消融的雪花一样化为以太星海消失了。

这么大的阵仗，就是喊他俩回去吃饭？

埃斯蒂尼安看着芝诺斯，心想你的巴哈姆特该不会是假的吧？

芝诺斯看着消失的自称巴哈姆特的巨龙，心想，我的巴哈姆特应该是假的。

看穿对方的想法，一起无奈的笑着摇头。

“回去吧，埃斯蒂尼安。”

“走吧，芝诺斯。”

两个人第一次称呼彼此的名字。

“这床真小。”

芝诺斯扶着趴在他身上的光。

加雷马出品的单人床就算比海德林别的洲要大两圈，但也就够躺芝诺斯一个人的。光趴在他的身上，拉住毯子盖住凉飕飕的光滑肩膀。

他拿下小指上的无瑕戒指，给胸口前的光看。纯白的无瑕戒指，被烈焰炙烤之后，一部分无可避变的变成了暗金色：“我们要不要再重新定做一对？做一对漂亮的，镶上巨大的钻石，像你的巴哈姆特一样闪闪发光。”

光把无名指伸进了戒指，在唇边吻着：“那也应该是蓝宝石的，像你的眼睛一样。不换，我就喜欢这个。”

“在看到那个跟你一模一样的人头时，我很害怕。理智告诉我你不可能死，我只怕你远走高飞，离开我。”

光抬头看他：“如果我真的走了呢？”

“那我就化身为巴哈姆特，在全世界各种大肆破坏。直到你出现，杀掉我为止。你离开跟杀了我没有区别。没有你我会自刎。”

光紧紧的抱住他。

她不会离开，不想再一次失去一个人后才发现她爱他。这是她的第二次机会，也是最后一次。

良久，她抬起上半身，绸缎般的长发垂在光裸的胸口。清晨的阳光把她衬的如同一尊唯美的神像：“埃斯蒂尼安走了。真是他的风格。总是自以为很酷的不告而别，他就是怕离别伤感。”

芝诺斯掐住敖龙族引以为傲的纤腰：“可惜，我还想哪天我们三个像三斗神一样来一次大乱斗。那一定是极其愉悦的体验，一想到那我就兴奋的全身颤抖。太刺激了！”

光满脸黑线，道理她都懂，但是芝诺斯能不能别说的这么色情？


	12. 12

尾声——

“别动！”

光扶正镜子前的芝诺斯。

两人蜜月的第一站是黄金港，正好是东方大陆的夏日祭时节。光穿着一身藕红的浴衣，上面是金色的扶桑花图案。长发绾髻，斜插了一朵红色的扶桑花。光系好芝诺斯的低马尾后，给他鬓了下两耳间的碎发。

一个留着妹妹头的多玛人拉开月亮门后，恭敬的说：“殿下，请您更衣。”

芝诺斯起身去隔壁更衣后，光走到妹妹头的身边，用黑木檀香扇抬起他的下巴：“想说什么就说什么，别用那么恐怖的眼神，当心近视。”

妹妹头一改平日那乖巧夸张到让人后背发凉的表情，恶狠狠的瞪着她：“我恨你。我恨你的脸，你的力量，你的一切。你夺走了我倾慕的人！”

超越之力呈现的场景让她哑然失笑，居然……居然有人会喜欢上戴面具的芝诺斯？这小子真重口味。

她笑得上气不接下气：“你是不是喜欢他的力量？如果崇拜力量你应该喜欢我才对啊？我比他厉害，真心的。”

“住口！”朝日颤抖着拿起枪指着光：“不许你侮辱我！不许你侮辱我的主人！”

光擦掉笑出的眼泪，对着镜子整理下浴衣和发型，瞥了眼朝日手里的枪：“你该不会要开枪吧？”她走过去，一手握住枪口，另一只手握住朝日放在扳机上的手。

她朝自己开了三枪。

光痛苦的捂着胸口，摇晃着退后两步，双膝跪地，斜倒在地上。

开什么玩笑！朝日双腿一软，吓得坐倒在地上，然后爬过去晃着她的肩膀：“别死啊！你死了殿下一定会赶我走！不……他会杀了我……不……会赶我走……你醒醒啊！！”

“别晃啦，发型要乱了。”

光跟没事人一样坐了起来，吓的朝日栽倒在一边。

她把手里的子弹扔在地上，看了下被硝烟熏黑的掌心，用朝日纯白色的军装下摆来回擦手，然后起身用小扇子扇着风：“我的演技可是乌尔达哈大明星芙·拉敏手把手交的。”她弯腰对瘫在地上的朝阳，露出了近得芝诺斯真传的恐怖微笑：“告诉你一个秘密吧。我的肉身不死，灵魂不灭。别告诉别人哦~”

房间的双开门被女仆拉开，芝诺斯走进来鼻子微动：“我听见了枪声，这里有硝烟的味道。发生了什么？”

瘫上地上的朝阳，听了芝诺斯的问话后，已然吓的不成人形。

穿着和服的光碎步小跑过去，挽住他的胳膊：“捉弄了下这孩子，真好玩~我们快走吧！烟花快开始了。”

朝阳的刘海被汗水黏在额头，全身已然湿透。他算是明白了芝诺斯为什么会选择这个女人作为终身伴侣。

她到底是英雄还是魔王？

黄金港的夏日祭。

晴朗的夜空，任何语言都无法描述的绮丽烟花。

对于世间爱侣最幸福的事情，大概就是在烟花下相互偎依。

绚烂的烟花让芝诺斯的面孔呈现出罕见的柔软与温情，他环抱住光，下巴垫在她的头顶。看着她的手指在天空中随着烟花画出各种图案。

光拍拍他，告诉他等她一下，就跑了出去。

“阿尔菲诺！”

正在吃糖渍苹果的银发小精灵突然被人环住脖颈，差点让他一口呛死。定睛一看谋杀未遂的人：“光！你怎么在这里！”

他还是第一次看这么有女人味的光。质地考究的和服，精美的发型，头上的花朵与衣服上的图案配套。皮肤润泽，艳如玫瑰。

她低头羞涩的一笑，晃了晃无名指上色泽奇怪的戒指：“蜜月。”

阿尔菲诺瞬间明白，低声说了句：“恭喜……”

她笑着拍拍他的头：“我住在加雷马大使馆，明天来找我玩啊！你该见见芝诺斯，他……呃……我在旁边的时候没那么可怕！”

是吗？呵呵，没看出来。

不远处身着白色和服的金发男人，恐怖的眼刀让阿尔菲诺好像被光着扔进隼巢冰壁谷底。光跑过去，拉住金发男人的手，仰头明媚的笑着。金发男人落在她身上的目光，温柔的像一池春水。

阿尔菲诺脑海里回荡着光最后的话语：

“我会好好看着他，要是没有魔王要英雄做什么？”

FIN


End file.
